La terreur au visage
by Pyramide
Summary: Suite au jugement d'Odin, Loki est condamné à l'esclavage à Asgard. Privé de ses dons magiques et terriblement maltraité, il revient changé au palais et y subit son sort sous le regard de Thor venu l'aider. Ma toute première fanfic jamais écrite, soyez indulgents ! Pas mal de Loki!angst et whump !
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Pyramide

D'après les films : Avengers / Thor. Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel©. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

Classement : T+

Avertissement : Esclavage, abus non graphique, loki whump !

Résumé : Suite au jugement d'Odin, Loki est condamné à l'esclavage à Asgard. Privé de ses dons magiques et terriblement maltraité, il revient changé au palais et y subit son sort sous le regard de Thor venu l'aider. Ma toute première fanfic jamais écrite, soyez indulgents ! Pas mal de Loki!angst et whump !

Note : Se situe après le film Avengers.

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

_**La terreur au visage**_

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

*/ˆ~ˆ\* Chapitre 1 : _Mon frère _*/ˆ~ˆ\*

Loki n'avait plus aucun espoir de voir Odin clément avec lui, il le voyait dans ses yeux, la colère et le ressentiment envers celui qu'il considérait autrefois comme son fils. De plus, il ne lui avait même pas laissé une chance de se défendre, le bâillon de fer toujours en place sur sa bouche. Odin n'avait pas ordonné qu'on le lui enlève. Alors il regardait à terre, incapable de supporter plus longtemps le regard haineux de chaque personne de l'assistance, de ceux qu'il appelait « amis », de son frère placé à côté de lui et surtout de sa mère, le regard si triste.

Loki savait qu'il n'avait pas agi au mieux avec son invasion. De toute manière, tout ce qu'il touchait finissait par se briser. Tous ses plans habilement travaillés finissaient mal. La conquête du trône d'Asgard, la tentative de s'allier aux Chitauris, Midgard ? Tous le monde avait cru qu'il cherchait un trône, sauf lui. Asgard : une tentative dans sa colère de détruire ce qu'il était lui-même, un monstre des glaces. Les Chitauris : dans sa tristesse mêlée de colère, un moyen de rebondir sans pour autant les laisser acquérir quoique ce soit, car jamais il ne les aurait laissé atteindre la cité d'Asgard par la suite. Midgard : une façon dans sa haine de montrer ses capacités nouvelles et d'attirer l'attention de sa famille. Mais rien n'avait réussi comme il l'avait prévu. Certes, dans sa colère, il avait tendance à réfléchir trop vite, mais il n'avait pas non plus eu beaucoup de chance.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait là, dans l'attente de son jugement, pour tout ce gâchis. Non pas qu'il souhaitait s'y soustraire, mais il aurait préféré éviter cette honte de voir un prince déchu. Loki perdait peu à peu tout espoir de vivre un jour en étant quelqu'un de considéré, respecté, salué et honoré. Quelqu'un dont on louerait les exploits pendant des millénaires, un prince royal. Après toutes ces défaites, il voulait presque retourner dans l'ombre comme avant. Il y était peut-être seul, mais au moins il vivait la vie qu'il choisissait, plongé dans ses études, rigolant de temps à autres avec son frère et se moquant de ses amis et des habitants du palais. Et surtout, il avait l'amour de ses parents, même s'il ne le voyait que rarement. Oui, cette vie était meilleure que celles qu'il avait tentées d'avoir par la force. Sa volonté de mourir d'abord, puis sa colère transformée en haine par le contact de ces monstres, n'avaient pas donné la vie qu'il espérait. En un mot, il était résigné.

Il avait perdu à jamais l'espoir d'avoir des amis, un frère égal à lui, une mère fière et surtout un père honoré par sa présence. Et c'est cela qui le brisait, alors qu'il était maintenant agenouillé devant ses juges. Il aimerait tant disparaître. Mais sa magie est contrôlée par le Père de toutes choses, et il ne peut qu'attendre. Son seul regret : d'avoir fait du mal à ce frère qui au final avait été bon avec lui et n'avait jamais tenté de le tuer, et surtout d'avoir blessé dans l'âme sa mère.

Derrière lui, Loki ignore que son frère Thor est bien plus nerveux que ce qu'il laisse paraître. Il est inquiet. Même s'il ignore où exactement il s'est trompé avec son frère et comment Loki en est venu à devenir cet être sans cœur, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si c'est sa faute. Et si Loki était réellement mal dans sa peau et qu'il l'avait toujours caché ? Son frère est incapable d'être sincère, il le sait. Toujours à cacher ses vrais sentiments sous une espièglerie ou une malice bien de lui. Alors comment savoir ? Peut-être que les offenses ressenties par son frère n'étaient-elles pas imaginaires… La haine qui habitait maintenant Loki l'avait tant changé, cela n'avait vraiment pas été son style d'attaquer ainsi anarchiquement les Midgardiens à l'aide de monstres désordonnés, sans logique dans leur plan de bataille. Tout cela semblait plus être un exemple de démonstration qu'une volonté réelle de régner. Thor ne savait plus quoi penser.

Mais par dessus tout, ce qu'il craignait maintenant le plus, était le sort de son frère. Il n'avait pas non plus manqué le regard d'indignation d'Odin pour son frère, des yeux emplis d'une haine qu'il ne connaissait pas. Loki avait certes commis trop d'erreurs, mais l'idée qu'il puisse continuer à vivre avec la mémoire d'un frère mort le hantait. Tant de souvenirs l'habitaient, tant de bonheur de découvrir ce monde à deux, et la promesse de grandir et de devenir des hauts dirigeants ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer continuer à vivre seul, entouré de personnes haïssant son frère. Thor le connaissait malgré tout mieux que quiconque, et son sourire lui manquait. Ce sentiment de fraternité lui manquait. _Ne doute jamais que je t'aime_, mon frère. On ne détruit pas ainsi des milliers d'années vécues ensemble. Deux êtres bien différents, mais élevés comme une seule unité fraternelle. Et jamais ils ne s'étaient haï au point de décider qu'un jour prochain, ils vivraient chacun leur vie. Même devenus adultes, ils n'avaient jamais envisagé de prendre chacun une voie différente. Même si Loki savait que Thor serait élu roi, il n'était pas parti chercher ailleurs sa place à lui et était au contraire resté fidèle aux côtés de son frère. Protecteur et de sage conseil, toujours et malgré tout.

Mais Odin avait changé, Thor le savait. Avant de partir sur Midgard, Odin avait déversé une première fois toute sa colère à l'annonce des actes de Loki et n'avait eu alors aucun mal à invoquer la magie noire pour que Thor aille le chercher immédiatement. A l'époque, Thor avait été gagné par la même colère et grondé Loki en arrivant devant lui, mais très vite il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tenter de réveiller son frère pour le ramener à la maison. Il avait été en colère que ses tentatives aient échoué et avait fini par abandonner en ramenant stoïquement Loki à l'aide du Tesseract, mais une fois rentré il avait de nouveau l'inquiétude qu'il l'avait envahi. C'était plus fort que lui. Alors que son père avait craché une seconde fois une colère folle à leur retour, et les cris étaient montés haut dans les quartiers royaux, alors que Loki attendait dans une cellule en sous-sol.

« Loki ! Fils de personne ! » Loki écarquilla les yeux, la peur montait en lui en entendant ces mots. « Voici aujourd'hui la déclaration de ta sentence suite à tes crimes commis contre Asgard, Jotunheim et Midgard, mais aussi contre ceux qui te considéraient ou non comme partie de leur famille. »

Odin se leva de son trône et descendit lentement les marches pour s'approcher de Loki. D'un geste, il ordonna aux gardes de le relever, ce qu'ils firent sans ménagement et brutalement. Thor, qui avait reculé, vit son inquiétude monter autant que celle de son frère. Dans les mains du Père de toutes choses apparut un large collier métallique, orné d'urnes ciselées finement sur un fond gris foncé et sans hésiter une seconde, en serrant les dents de colère, il le mit fermement autour du cou de Loki. Terrorisé, ce dernier ne put rien faire et failli tomber sous l'impulsion.

« A partir de ce jour, Loki, tu n'es plus rien ! » cracha-t-il « Tu perds définitivement tout droit à la royauté et es déchu de tout privilège. Tu porteras désormais ce collier, qui non seulement te retire toute ta magie innée, mais surtout montrera à tous ton nouveau statut : esclave d'Asgard ! »

Un grondement immense se fit entendre dans la salle, certains crièrent de colère pour approuver la décision, d'autres applaudirent. Mais Loki ne les entendit pas, submergé par l'horreur de la décision, les yeux grands ouverts placés sur ceux d'Odin. Brisé par le pouvoir du collier ou par cette sentence abjecte, il tomba lourdement à genoux, en tentant de garder un semblant de respiration et de ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Il était tombé plus bas que tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Thor quant à lui fut incapable de prononcer un mot, choqué également par l'annonce et regarda son frère sur le sol. Il recula un peu, comme frappé et regarda sa mère, qui, ne pouvant en supporter davantage, mit les deux mains sur sa bouche et quitta la salle par la sortie derrière le trône.

« Nigold ! » tonna Odin dans la salle et aussitôt un homme de taille imposante s'avança et mit un genou à terre devant son roi : « Oui, Majesté, je suis à vos ordres ! »

« Toi qui es responsable de la gestion des esclaves du palais, emmène celui-là, enlève-lui son bâillon et confie-le à un de tes collègues. Assure-toi qu'il apprenne au plus vite les règles de son nouveau statut et ensuite… Fais-en ce que tu veux. »

Le dénommé Nigold sourit légèrement : « Il sera fait selon votre volonté, Majesté. » Et sans hésiter, il détacha de son pantalon une courte chaîne qu'il attacha à l'anneau de Loki.

Ce geste réveilla immédiatement Loki de sa torpeur et il se retourna violemment vers cet homme. De toutes ses forces, les dents serrées, il se mit à tirer avec ses deux mains sur la chaîne pour se libérer. Jamais il ne serait l'esclave de qui que ce soit ! Testant sa force, il tira encore et encore pour tenter de faire lâcher prise. Loki voulait fuir, fuir cette sentence et ces regards de haine, et disparaître loin d'ici. Il se débattit plus que jamais, mais le chef avait la main sûre et l'habitude d'une telle réaction. Plutôt que de continuer à tirer, il s'approcha de Loki sans lâcher la chaîne et sortit de son dos un bâton court et solide.

« Non ! » cria Thor en s'avançant, mais trop tard. D'un seul coup, Loki fut jeté à terre, comme appelé par le sol, et perdit connaissance avant même d'avoir fini de tomber.

* * *

_Loki courait tout ce qu'il pouvait, sans jamais s'arrêter et tentant de ne pas regarder derrière lui. Il n'avait plus de souffle, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Seul comptait le fait d'avancer, de courir encore et encore, pour échapper à ses bourreaux, à ce maître infecte et cruel. Ecartant les broussailles, se relevant à chaque fois qu'il tombait, il irait aussi loin qu'il le pourrait et le temps qu'il faudrait. _

_Pourtant, il sentait ses forces l'abandonner au fur et à mesure qu'il perdait du sang. La douleur sur son visage était insoutenable et il résistait à l'envie de toucher les blessures, tant il voyait le sang couler par terre malgré sa course. Il ne pouvait plus bouger son œil gauche et calquait sa course en se basant sur son œil droit, bien que le sang coulait parfois dessus._

_Un des gardes monstrueux de son maître l'avait rattrapé aux abords de la propriété et l'avait plaqué à terre. Sur le coup, Loki s'était défendu comme il avait pu et ils s'étaient battus un moment, jusqu'à ce que Loki parvienne à lui envoyer son pied dans la poitrine. La créature avait été tellement en colère de ce coup, que sans hésiter elle l'avait frappé de sa main aux trois griffes puissantes. Au début, il avait senti comme si un éclair lui avait touché le visage et il avait hurlé, mais la peur l'avait aidé à encore bouger ses jambes et il avait réussi à faire tomber son assaillant. Les mains sur le visage qui dégoulinait déjà de sang, il avait frappé à la tête le monstre et était reparti dans sa course._

_Loki entendit derrière lui les cris déchirants de ces sortes de chiens aux dents acérées et de leurs maîtres montés sur chevaux, qui criaient des ordres. La terreur l'envahit une nouvelle fois, et il oublia ses douleurs pour accélérer encore la course, sans regarder vraiment où il allait._

_Non, plus jamais il ne retournerait chez ce maître, il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait plus. Désespéré maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il ne supportait plus ces colères, ces coups sans fin, cet isolement sans nourriture et ces gestes déplacés. Son maître lui avait annoncé ce matin qu'il l'avait vendu à un Seigneur que Loki connaissait, car il le savait candidat pour être membre du conseil divin au palais royal d'Asgard._

_Loki avait tout supporté jusqu'à présent : sa « formation » si dure pour être esclaves, tous ces coups de fouet, de poing, ces paroles pour le rabaisser et lui rappeler ce qu'il était. Puis, il y avait eu les mines, une horreur absolue digne d'Hellheim. Puis les passations de maître en maître jusqu'à ce dernier et ses crises de colère. La seule chose qu'il pourrait regretter serait son eau tant adorée, mais Loki secoua la tête, car cela aussi il voulait fuir. De plus, Loki n'aurait pas supporté l'idée de revenir en esclave au palais, cela il ne le pouvait pas, et il avait profité d'une fête ce soir pour s'enfuir après avoir servi les convives qui s'avinaient de plus en plus. Plus jamais il ne serait au service de quelqu'un, plus jamais il ne céderait, plus jamais il ne supporterait…_

_Plongé dans sa mémoire et les yeux en larmes, il ne vit pas le vide derrière les hautes herbes dans la nuit à peine éclairée par les deux lunes. Il cria de peur et eut juste le temps d'agripper le rebord d'une main, les pieds dans le vide. Il réussit à poser aussi la seconde main, mais il n'avait plus la force de se hisser. Regardant en bas, il vit que le fond n'était pas extrêmement loin, avec un ruisseau coulant au fond, mais c'était suffisamment haut pour qu'il puisse se tuer en tombant sur les quelques rochers. Loki sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir le coup bien longtemps et il appela à l'aide, par reflexe de survie. Il ne voulait pas mourir !_

_En relevant les yeux, il entendit puis vit ses poursuivants, sans doute guidés par ses cris. Mais au lieu de se baisser pour le prendre, ils le regardèrent un instant, luttant pour tenir prise. Loki les implora, mais au même instant ses mains cédèrent. La chute lui parut interminable, et durant ce moment il eut le flash de quelques images : Thor et lui jouant entre les colonnes du palais, apprenant à monter à cheval, leur première bataille, leur sorties nocturnes pour boire un verre, et il vit le sourire de sa mère, ses baisers et sa tendresse, sans fin, puis le choc du néant…_

_Loki resta un mois dans le coma._

('*…._…. [à suivre] …._...*'_)_

* * *

**Ma toute première fanfic! Ouf!**

**C'est une idée de sujet qui me trottait trop dans la tête. J'ai une story plus longue en préparation mais je voulais d'abord vous soumettre cette petite fic pour voir si ce que j'écris n'est pas totalement mauvais! Mes excuses d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe., de frappe et les incohérences.  
**

**Je suis une fan de Loki!Angst et Whump, j'ai écrit cette fic pour mon plaisir égoïste avant tout.**

**Chapitre 1 posté le 7 juillet 2013**

**Prochain post chapitre 2: pas avant le 11 juillet 2013**

**_Où Thor retrouve enfin Loki..._**


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Pyramide

D'après les films : Avengers / Thor. Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel©. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

Classement : T+

Avertissement : Esclavage, abus non graphique, loki whump !

Résumé : Suite au jugement d'Odin, Loki est condamné à l'esclavage à Asgard. Privé de ses dons magiques et terriblement maltraité, il revient changé au palais et y subit son sort sous le regard de Thor venu l'aider. Ma toute première fanfic jamais écrite, soyez indulgents ! Pas mal de Loki!angst et whump !

Note : Se situe après le film Avengers.

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

_**La terreur au visage**_

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

*/ˆ~ˆ\* Chapitre 2 : _Toi, esclave _*/ˆ~ˆ\*

Trente saisons plus tard.

Thor n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et il se demandait encore comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette partie reculée du palais. La soirée d'hier avait pourtant bien commencé, baignée d'un fastueux banquet avec ses amis à ses côtés pour festoyer. Mais le motif de la fête l'avait rendu amer : après tant de périodes de crainte d'une nouvelle guerre avec Jotunheim, son nouveau dirigeant avait finalement consenti à une trêve durable avec Asgard, après bien des discussions. Cela lui avait rappelé Loki. Pas pour tous ses actes viles, la destruction et la peine qu'il avait déclenchés, mais pour le souvenir d'un frère autrefois à ses côtés. Il avait difficilement masqué sa peine et après avoir finalement peu bu, il avait connu une nuit emplie de souvenirs d'enfance, d'adolescence et d'amitié fraternelle.

Autre chose l'avait encore plus troublé : après les repas, alors que les guerriers se retiraient vers un salon privé pour vanter leurs derniers exploits, Thor s'était frayé un chemin au milieu de tous les esclaves qui se hâtaient de débarrasser les tables. Et là, au fin fond d'un couloir, au milieu de cette cohue, il avait vu une silhouette fine. C'était peut-être juste une illusion, mais cette image l'avait suivi aussi durant son sommeil. Et juste avant que l'aube ne pointe, il n'avait pu résister au désir de se lever et d'aller explorer la zone des cuisines. A la recherche d'une ombre.

Thor longeait maintenant un de ces grands couloirs d'où partaient plusieurs petites allées menant aux grandes cuisines du palais. Il n'y avait personne en ce tout début de matinée, pas un bruit à part ses propres pas résonnant. Lorsque soudain, il entendit un son de chaînes qui s'entrechoquaient vivement. Il ralentit l'allure, intrigué, tentant de suivre d'où venait le son, et arrivé au coin du couloir en question, il s'arrêta net, comme paralysé par la scène qu'il avait devant lui.

Agenouillé sur le sol froid, un esclave lui tournait le dos et s'affairait avec peine à nettoyer le sol. De ses deux mains, il tenait une vieille brosse dure qu'il faisait passer d'avant en arrière sur le carrelage en la passant de temps en temps dans un seau d'eau et recommençait, reculant peu à peu le long du petit couloir. A chaque mouvement, les chaînes qui liaient les anneaux encerclant fermement ses deux poignets, résonnaient en claquements métalliques. Il en était de même pour des chaînes liant ses chevilles. Elles étaient juste assez longues pour lui permettre d'accomplir ses tâches, mais assez courtes pour l'empêcher de se battre ou de s'enfuir à grandes enjambées.

Bien qu'habillé d'un haut à manches longues verdâtre et d'un pantalon léger beige, Thor pouvait voir quelques trous perçant ses habits rudimentaires et à quel point ses jambes étaient maintenant détrempées par cette activité de lavage. Ses pieds étaient nus, sales et recouverts d'ecchymoses récentes et anciennes. Mais ce qui attira vraiment son attention étaient ces mains fines, bien qu'usées, et surtout ce visage si pâle caché par une chevelure longue et légèrement bouclée, d'un noir intense…

Thor ne mit que quelques secondes d'hésitation avant d'oser le reconnaître et sa bouche, sous le choc, put seulement murmurer un nom qu'il n'avait pas prononcé depuis tant d'années : « Loki… ». Mais le bruit de frottement de la brosse l'empêchait d'être entendu et après avoir pris un moment pour assimiler la scène, Thor l'appela un peu plus fort : « Loki ? ». Cette fois-ci, l'esclave releva immédiatement la tête et se tourna vers lui, ses yeux s'écarquillant soudain. Thor sentit son sang se glacer à la vue de ce visage tuméfié, rempli de divers bleus de toutes les couleurs, les cernes marqués. Mais ce qui l'horrifia le plus étaient les trois longues et larges cicatrices qui barraient en diagonale tout son visage, traversant ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche. L'une d'elles avait touché en plein centre l'œil gauche et au vu de la blancheur de la pupille, Thor comprit qu'il était aveugle de cet œil.

Sans hésiter, le malheureux se leva au plus vite malgré ses entraves et se mit droit, la tête baissée en soumission comme le font tous les esclaves face à un membre de la famille royale. A ce moment, Thor aperçut le large anneau qui encerclait fortement son cou. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait, voir qu'il s'agissait bien là de son jeune frère condamné et enlevé à sa famille il y a si longtemps. Personne ne l'avait mis au courant de son retour et il doutait que ses parents le sachent. Mais en le retrouvant ainsi, il se retrouvait submergé par l'horreur et était paralysé, son regard refusant de quitter de vue ce visage et ce corps mutilé. Loki, qui était autrefois prince royal, maître de la magie reconnu, puissant et courtisé, se retrouvait maintenant esclave au palais de sa propre famille, en haillons, battu, mutilé et enchaîné comme un animal, dévoué à accomplir des travaux ingrats, à l'abri des regards.

Thor fut brièvement réveillé de son cauchemar par un hurlement de colère émanant des cuisines au fond du couloir :

« Laufi ?! Pourquoi je t'entends plus frotter ?! » Surgit alors du fond du couloir un homme plein de colère, plutôt petit et gros, courbé mais qui marchait vite vers son esclave sans apercevoir Thor toujours légèrement caché au coin des couloirs. « Je te prends encore à traîner et à te reposer ! Tu vas voir qui c'est qui décide ici ! » Et sans hésiter, il frappa de son poing Loki à la tête d'une force telle que le malheureux tomba brutalement sur le sol. Immédiatement et sans doute par réflexe, il se recroquevilla sur lui en se blottissant contre le mur, protégeant sa tête de ses deux mains tremblantes. Sans hésiter, l'homme lui asséna un coup de pied dans le dos et s'apprêtait à recommencer lorsque :

« Cela suffit ! » hurla Thor, qui se montra cette fois tout entier dans le couloir, imposant avec sa grande cape rouge et son marteau à la main, qu'il tenait rageusement. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de ne pas frapper à son tour celui qui martyrisait son frère. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait toucher ainsi n'importe qui sans une raison valable, et les esclaves pouvaient être puni comme bon le semblait par leur maître.

Effrayé par cette soudaine apparition, l'homme se retourna et reconnaissant le prince royal, il se mit aussitôt au garde à vous, la tête baissée.

« Monseigneur ! Que puis-je pour vous ? » L'homme agita du pied le corps de Loki et lui parla à voix basse : « Allez ! Lève-toi esclave et dresse-toi devant le prince ! » Péniblement, Loki se leva et tenta tant bien que mal de rester droit comme son maître.

« Je veux savoir qui tu es, cuisinier et que faisais-tu ? » gronda Thor, en le regardant haineusement dans les yeux.

L'homme baissa le regard et répondit hâtivement :

« Je me nomme Faldor, mon prince, et je suis sous-chef cuisinier dans l'équipe des cuisines royales. Et je… je surveillais cet esclave. »

Thor s'avança plus près. Oui, c'était bien Loki. Mais comment était-il là, que lui était-il arrivé, depuis quand travaillait-il au palais ? Il lui fallait des réponses :

« Dis-moi Faldor, qui est-il pour que tu le traites ainsi ! »

Le nommé Faldor leva alors le regard comme troublé pas le à propos de la question :

« Mais mon prince, je ne comprends pas. Enfin, cet esclave appartient au grand Seigneur Björn, depuis bien longtemps. Il me l'a confié peu après son arrivée, il y a cinq saisons, car il devait se rendre seul chez sa mère qui est mourante. En son absence, il m'a demandé de le traiter comme lui-même le fait, c'est-à-dire durement. C'est pour cela qu'il est enchaîné de la sorte, il est parait-il peu obéissant et doit toujours être remis à sa place. A ses débuts, il a souvent tenté de s'échapper aussi. Et depuis son accident, il a plus tout à fait sa tête. Comme vous le savez, les esclaves fous sont isolés et on droit aux chaînes, car ils peuvent être dangereux. »

Le Seigneur Björn. Thor ne le connaissait que de vue, mais il le savait candidat au Grand Conseil qui devait se réunir à la prochaine lune. Mais comment…

« De quel accident s'agit-il ? », Thor n'arrivait pas à ne pas regarder Loki et s'inquiétait de le voir si impassible, la tête baissée et regardant dans le vide. Comme si ce qui se passait autour de lui ne le touchait absolument pas. De toute évidence, il ne reconnaissait pas Thor et c'est bien ce qui inquiétait son frère.

« Il paraît qu'il a voulu une fois s'échapper, et qu'il a été blessé au cours de sa fuite, au visage. Il a aussi fait une immense chute d'une falaise, et il a failli en mourir d'ailleurs. A la suite de cela il n'a plus jamais été le même. On peut voir sur l'arrière de sa tête la cicatrice. Il entend et comprend les ordres qu'on lui donne, mais il n'a plus jamais prononcé un mot. »

Peu à peu, Thor s'approcha de plus en plus de Loki, espérant qu'il finisse par le regarder. Savait-on qu'il s'agissait là d'un prince royal ?

« Laufi… C'est son vrai nom ? »

« On raconte qu'il a des origines Jotun, mais personne me l'a affirmé. En fait, il ne parlait déjà pas beaucoup avant son accident et maintenant ça risque plus d'arriver. Alors, son maître l'a appelé du nom du roi Laufey, pour rire, enfin je crois, parce qu'il ressemble vraiment pas à un géant des glaces ! » et il se mit à pouffer de rire.

Thor avait de plus en plus hâte de remettre ce cuisinier à sa place, mais depuis longtemps il avait appris à mieux maîtriser sa colère et à réfléchir plus vite il savait que s'il révélait qui était vraiment cet esclave, il prendrait le risque que son père apprenne sa présence près de lui. Non, pas de risque, surtout dans l'état où était Loki. Et il en savait assez. Il avait maintenant surtout besoin de parler à Loki seul à seul :

« Où dort-il durant la nuit ? »

« Le Seigneur Björn le considère comme son favori et ne le laisse jamais dormir avec les autres esclaves. D'habitude, il dort avec lui, mais comme il a dû partir, il me l'a confié en me donnant comme instruction de le dévouer aux petites tâches des cuisines. Pour le surveiller, je l'ai installé à côté des fours à pains au sous-sol, c'est isolé et pas trop loin de ma cuisine. »

Thor ne pouvait demander plus sans éveiller de soupçon, en tant que prince royal le sort d'un esclave n'était pas son souci. Il avait de toute façon déjà décidé que le soir même, il irait voir Loki en toute discrétion et il pourrait ainsi parler en privé avec lui.

Il tenta de paraître le plus sérieux possible :

« Bien. Que cet esclave retourne à sa tâche, mais toi cuisinier je veux que tu partes sans tarder me préparer mon déjeuner et je compte sur toi pour répondre à mes demande culinaires durant toute cette journée ».

Le cuisinier écarquilla les yeux : « Je suis très honoré mon Prince, je ferai comme bon vous semblera. » Il se courba en avant puis repartit en toute hâte aux cuisines.

Pour Thor, c'était surtout un moyen d'éloigner ce tortionnaire au moins le temps de la journée, de son frère. Loki, quant à lui, s'était déjà agenouillé et avait repris son labeur. Thor le regarda encore un instant, mais il ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps et s'en alla sans se retourner.

Durant toute la journée, malgré les rendez-vous et les réunions, malgré les bêtises et frasques de ses amis, Thor n'arriva pas à enlever l'image de son frère au sol, nettoyant péniblement, de sa tête. Plusieurs fois, il dut résister à l'envie d'aller le voir, mais il savait qu'il éveillerait les soupçons. En aucun cas, il ne fallait qu'on le reconnaisse : les ennemis de Loki seraient bien trop heureux de se jeter sur lui pour assouvir une vengeance quelconque et sans doute de façon cruelle. Privé de sa magie et donc de son pouvoir de régénération immédiate, son corps était quasiment aussi fragile que celui d'un humain.

Il imaginait Loki en train de nettoyer le sol, faire les vaisselles, servir à manger à l'équipe de cuisine, et d'autres choses auxquelles il ne voulait même pas penser.

La journée allait être interminable.

* * *

_A la fin de cette terrible journée du jugement, Thor n'avait eu de cesse de harceler et de s'engueuler violemment avec son père, ne comprenant pas sa décision et la rudesse de son attitude. La reine quant à elle, avait sombré dans une profonde tristesse dans ses quartiers, elle ne parlait plus que très peu et Thor se douta qu'elle ne reprendrait pas ses activités avant longtemps._

_Thor regrettait surtout de ne pas avoir pu dire ses adieux à Loki, emmené inconscient par cet esclavagiste. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire combien il tenait à lui. Il lui aurait donné du courage pour tenir et lui aurait affirmé qu'au fond, son frère serait toujours grand dans son cœur. Cela l'avait brisé de n'avoir rien pu faire à ce moment et l'obstination de son père l'avait rendu furieux. Mais rien n'avait pu changer sa décision._

_Alors il était parti, malgré les mises en garde, malgré l'interdiction faite à Heimdall de l'aider, seul à la recherche de Loki. Il était prêt à tout pour le ramener, il aurait trouvé un moyen pour adoucir sa peine ou tout au moins de le mettre à l'abri. Mais à son grand désespoir, rien n'avait été possible. Après avoir retrouvé le dénommé Nigold, il l'avait interrogé un peu brutalement pour au final n'avoir comme seul renseignement que Loki avait été confié à un collègue sur Muspelhèim qui possédait une sorte de centre pour les jeunes esclaves récalcitrants. Sans hésiter, Thor s'y était rendu le plus vite possible sous couvert d'une inspection royale et en se renseignant, il avait appris qu'un esclave répondant à sa description avait été envoyé aux grandes mines d'argent de Nidavellir. Il avait été condamné ainsi à une longue peine pour avoir trop souvent désobéi et frappé les instructeurs, sans compter un grand nombre de tentatives de fuite. Thor avait entendu parler de cet endroit, plongé dans une nuit quasi perpétuelle où le labeur durait presque sans fin sous les coups de fouet. _

_A partir de là, Thor avait perdu sa trace. Après bien des demandes d'autorisation et une attente sans fin de réponses, il avait obtenu une visite officielle de ce monde. Son père l'avait soutenu également pensant qu'il se familiarisait aux Neuf mondes pour son futur rôle de Roi. Thor avait demandé expressément une visite de ces fameuses mines, connues pour la qualité de leur métal et l'avait obtenue finalement._

_Mais sur place, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'aurait pas l'espoir d'apercevoir Loki. Les mines étaient bien plus grandes qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé et des milliers d'esclaves, prisonniers et condamnés circulaient au milieu des surveillants et gardes. De plus, on montrait au prince royal uniquement les zones les plus intéressantes, proches de la surface, où le minerai était déjà lavé. On ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui faire visiter toutes les galeries qui parsemaient les innombrables couches souterraines. C'est pourtant là que Loki devait se trouver, mais comment le retrouver dans cette montagne immense ? _

_Ce jour-là, Thor avait perdu tout espoir de revoir un jour son frère. Le dernier souvenir qu'il eut fut le bâillon de métal que Nigold avait retiré après l'avoir emmené et qu'il avait fait remettre à Thor durant ses voyages. De rage, en voyant les traces de sang dessus, Thor l'avait détruit d'une seule main et jeté au loin._

_Bien que toutes les deux saisons qui suivirent, il rendait visite à ce monde en passant par les mines, il savait que ses chances diminuaient. D'autant plus que désormais Loki pouvait très bien avoir été vendu à quelqu'un et ne plus être dans ce monde. _

_Thor finit par décider un jour de cesser ces déplacements et ce jour-là il pleura la perte de son frère, encore une fois…_

('*…._…. [à suivre] …._...*')

* * *

**Mes remerciements vont à tous les lecteurs, ceux qui sont passés, qui ont lu, qui ont fait un review ou qui ont mis un favori. Merci cela m'encourage !**

**Je reprécise juste qu'il s'agit d'une petite fanfic.**

**Chapitre 2 posté le 11 juillet 2013**

**Prochain post chapitre 3 : pas avant le 18 juillet 2013**

_**Où Thor rend visite à Loki…**_


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Pyramide

D'après les films : Avengers / Thor. Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel©. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

Classement : T+

Avertissement : Esclavage, abus non graphique, loki whump !

Résumé : Suite au jugement d'Odin, Loki est condamné à l'esclavage à Asgard. Privé de ses dons magiques et terriblement maltraité, il revient changé au palais et y subit son sort sous le regard de Thor venu l'aider. Ma toute première fanfic jamais écrite, soyez indulgents ! Pas mal de Loki!angst et whump !

Note : Se situe après le film Avengers.

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

_**La terreur au visage**_

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

*/ˆ~ˆ\* Chapitre 3 : _Ton regard _*/ˆ~ˆ\*

Le soleil était définitivement couché et les cuisines, exceptée l'équipe de garde pour les quartiers royaux, étaient désormais fermées pour la nuit. Prudemment, Thor se dirigea vers le lieu que lui avait indiqué le sous-chef cuisinier, prenant des chemins détournés et non fréquentés pour que personne n'aperçoive le prince en ces lieux. Plus il approchait de la fabrique de pains, plus il sentait la chaleur des fours monter. Il passa un large couloir encombré de stocks de farine et de graines, pour arriver dans la pièce de transit avant celle des fours mêmes. Dans cette zone, le long du mur, se trouvait un retrait avec une sorte de couchage ou plutôt comme un vieux matelas, très usé et trop petit, avec une légère couverture déchirée. Mais il n'y avait personne et Thor eut juste le temps de remarquer un grand anneau avec une chaîne au-dessus du couchage lorsqu'il entendit des pas rapides et lourds suivis de paroles de colère venant du grand couloir adjacent. Rapidement, Thor recula et se cacha derrière un mur avancé tout en gardant un œil discret sur l'endroit. Il ne voulait pas encore se montrer, pas avant d'avoir évalué la situation dans son ensemble et d'avoir parlé seul à Loki.

Apparût le sous-chef que Thor connaissait bien, mais il semblait à nouveau rouge de colère et d'une forte poigne il tenait une bonne partie des cheveux de Loki derrière la nuque, le forçant ainsi à avancer à côté de lui. Loki quant à lui se contentait de suivre en vacillant, serrant fortement les dents sous la douleur, mais il ne prononça pas un mot. Le cuisinier lui laissait parler sa colère :

« Je t'apprendrai à m'obéir, esclave ! Tu es à moi, tu m'entends, et je fais ce que je veux de toi ! A quoi cela t'a servi de résister encore une fois, si ce n'est de te faire battre encore pour finalement de te faire prendre quand même. Tu auras beau résister, ça servira à rien. Je te prends quand je veux, comme je veux, tu entends ?! » Et de colère, il jeta violemment Loki vers son matelas. Avec ses chaînes aux chevilles, il ne réussit pas à se rétablir et heurta lourdement le mur. Malgré le choc, il se recroquevilla tout de suite en boule, une main sur la tête comme pour se protéger d'éventuels nouveaux coups, laissant tout au plus échapper un gémissement. Le cuisinier, quant à lui, prit le temps de rattacher correctement son pantalon.

Toujours caché et en comprenant ces paroles, Thor sentit la colère gonfler en lui à une vitesse folle et ne pensant plus aux conséquences, il allait intervenir et libérer son frère. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas lorsqu'une autre voix l'interrompit dans son élan :

« Eh Faldor ! Attends voir mon ami ! » Un autre cuisinier apparut de la salle des fours. « J'ai une demande à te faire : je peux avoir ton esclave demain soir ? »

Le sous-chef le regarda intrigué et ria légèrement : « Eh quoi mon cher, ne me dis pas que tu as encore envie de lui ?! Ça fera trois fois depuis quelques jours et tu as déjà dépensé une bonne partie de ta solde pour ce plaisir. »

« Oh, allez ! Toi tu peux l'avoir tous les jours, faut bien partager. Tu le fais bien avec tes collègues déjà, non ? En plus, c'est une demande spéciale cette fois-ci. »

Faldor regarda Loki qui ne bougeait pas de sa position, le dos tourné, mais on pouvait remarquer sa respiration rapide et les tremblements de son corps. Il serra la mâchoire : « Mmmh, ces temps-ci il déguste pas mal et je veux pas qu'il tombe encore malade, parce qu'il faudrait que je paie un soigneur discret. Bon alors c'est entendu, mais pas avant cinq nuits et il t'en coûtera une pièce d'or cette fois ! »

« Eh oh, pour ce prix tu me le laisses toute la nuit alors ! »

Le cuisinier sourit et lui serra la main : « C'est entendu, t'auras qu'à venir me retrouver ici. » Et sur ce, son collègue satisfait retourna par les fours.

Faldor quant à lui se retourna et se pencha sans hésiter sur Loki. Il saisit violemment son anneau autour du cou et le tira sans résistance pour y attacher la chaîne qui pendait du mur, Loki se laissant faire sans résistance. Puis, il se redressa en croisant les bras :

« Pour ta peine, tu n'auras de nouveau pas à manger aujourd'hui et je te préviens que tu as intérêt à vite devenir docile ou je te jure que jamais tu n'aura autant souffert, esclave ! ». A ces mots, Loki se retourna soudain et le regarda, mais ses yeux étaient plein de pitié et il gémit brièvement. Faldor soupira et se dirigea vers le mur d'en face où se trouvait une petite table avec une gourde et un bol qu'il remplit sous le regard intense de Loki. Il le posa ensuite nonchalamment sur le sol aux pieds du prisonnier : « Profite de ta gâterie préférée, c'est tout ce que tu auras ! » Et sur ce, il partit par le couloir principal.

Toujours caché, Thor se retourna et laissa sa tête se poser sur le mur derrière lui, le souffle fort avec une envie oppressante de briser tout ce qu'il voyait. Il ferma les yeux et prit un long moment pour se calmer, les paroles continuant à hanter son esprit, les sursauts de colère s'entremêlant avec les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et la peine et le remord l'envahissant. Finalement, il retrouva un semblant de calme puis réfléchit un instant avant de repartir par là où il était venu.

Peu après, il revint en tenant dans ses mains un plateau chargé. Entrant dans la pièce, il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder Loki. Il n'avait pas beaucoup bougé et semblait maintenant dormir au pied du mur, le nez collé dessus. Thor s'aperçut que la chaîne qui le retenait au mur était extrêmement courte et lui permettait tout juste de poser la tête au sol, sans pouvoir s'en éloigner, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Le bol près de lui était entièrement vide.

Thor comprit qu'il devrait aller doucement pour ne pas effrayer le malheureux. Après ce qu'il venait de subir, il serait sans doute effrayé de voir un autre homme l'approcher. Délicatement, il posa le plateau sur la petite table et s'agenouilla près de Loki qui respirait calmement. Prudent, il l'appela par son nouveau nom :

« Laufi ? »

Immédiatement, Loki tourna la tête et écarquilla l'œil. Il se redressa le long du mur du mieux qu'il pouvait et resta assis, tendu le long du mur avec les genoux serrés contre lui. La respiration d'un coup rapide et haletante, on aurait dit qu'il essayait d'entrer dans le mur pour s'y cacher et échapper à ce nouveau venu. Thor le regardait intensément et encore troublé à la vue de cet œil barré par cette horrible cicatrice. Mais voyant la détresse de Loki, il leva vite les deux mains pour le rassurer :

« Du calme Loki, … Laufi… Je ne te veux aucun mal et je ne te toucherai pas. Je suis juste venu t'aider, si tu le veux bien. » Thor ne voulait pas paraître mal à l'aise, mais en voyant le nouvel état de ce visage défiguré et effrayé il ne put retenir un soupir : « Oh non… ». Le visage de Loki portait de nouvelles traces de coups et un autre hématome s'était formé au-dessus de son œil droit, d'où un peu de sang avait coulé en léger filet. Thor serra les dents, ne voulant pas laisser sa colère l'envahir à nouveau et qui n'aurait qu'effrayé davantage son frère. Apparemment Loki était habitué à cet état, car il n'avait même pas tenté d'essuyer le sang.

« J'ai ici de quoi te soigner, » dit Thor, en montrant du doigt la blessure, puis il se leva un peu et recula doucement. Il prit sur le plateau un bol haut qui contenait une eau désinfectante et un doux tissu. Il s'agenouilla devant Loki et après avoir essoré le tissu, il voulut toucher la blessure. Mais Loki regarda la main avancer vers lui avec terreur, tel un feu s'approchant, et se mit à gémir, les yeux grands ouverts. Il tenta vainement de reculer, malgré le mur. Thor s'arrêta de suite.

« Doucement, doucement, ça va aller… ce n'est rien. C'est juste pour soigner la plaie, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire et Loki se mit à hocher négativement de la tête frénétiquement. Il essaya désespérément de se mettre de côté, mais la chaîne l'empêchait d'aller très loin. Malgré cela, il tirait dessus comme il pouvait. Thor soupira profondément et posa le bol avec le tissu au sol à côté de lui. _Essayons autrement_, songea-t-il. A nouveau, il recula vers le plateau qu'il prit entièrement. Loki s'était figé et le regarda intensément, alors qu'il posait le tout à ses pieds. Thor enleva un petit bol du reste pour le poser à côté du désinfectant, et sur le plateau restaient une grande assiette chaude, remplie de mets variés cuisinés, et une cruche d'eau fraiche à côté. Il présenta le tout à Loki avec un léger sourire.

« C'est pour toi. Pour manger… Tu comprends ? »

Et pour montrer que c'était sans danger, Thor prit un morceau de la pièce de viande avec ses doigts et le mangea, puis il posa le tout aux pieds de Loki. Ce geste et l'odeur qui ressortait du plat semblèrent calmer immédiatement Loki, qui renifla fortement. Thor ne put s'empêcher de remarquer cette attitude presqu'animal et de soupirer. Il avait tant de mal à se rendre compte combien son frère était tombé si bas.

Loki s'approcha très prudemment du plat tout en gardant son œil sur Thor et tendit une main tremblante vers les mets. Thor prit soin de ne pas bouger et sourit encore pour tenter de le rassurer. Apaisé, Loki se mit alors à manger frénétiquement à grandes bouchées la viande, les légumes et tout l'accompagnement, ignorant les services mais se servant de ses doigts. Alors qu'il était totalement pris par cette tâche, Thor en profita et reprit doucement le chiffon imbibé. Loki était si concentré sur la nourriture qu'il ne réagit cette fois-ci quasiment pas lorsque Thor lui toucha la tempe pour nettoyer le sang et soigner la plaie. Durant tout le repas, il prit soin de lui désinfecter les blessures récentes et auxquelles il avait accès. Puis, dans le second bol, il prit une crème légère qu'il apposa délicatement sur les hématomes et les bosses afin de les faire dégonfler. Au passage, il ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer du bout des doigts les trois profondes lacérations qui lui barraient le visage, triste de voir à quel point elles étaient maintenant cicatrisées depuis longtemps sans pour autant vouloir disparaître.

Au même instant, Loki finissait son assiette. Il ne restait pas une miette ou un morceau dans l'assiette, il avait même léché du doigt le fond du plat. Il se remit contre le mur à fixer Thor de son œil, anxieusement, et soudain il abaissa lentement la tête, en remerciement de son présent. Thor sourit puis lui déclara sérieusement :

« Ecoute… Laufi… Je vais trouver une solution pour te sortir d'ici, dès demain. Tu seras mieux traité et tu pourras manger à ta faim. Je trouverai aussi un remède pour tenter de faire disparaître ces cicatrices et voir si ton œil peut guérir. Et surtout, je te fais le serment que plus jamais personne ne te touchera encore. Je te protégerai de toutes mes forces. Alors attends-moi, tu comprends ? »

Loki le regarda prudemment, mais son expression ne changea pas. Impossible de dire s'il avait compris, alors Thor chargea le plateau en prenant soin de ne rien oublier pour ne pas laisser de trace de son passage. Puis, il recula, le plateau dans les mains et se leva.

« Essaie de te reposer, mais n'oublie pas que je reviendrai… Je reviendrai, Loki… » Sans autre réaction de son frère, il repartit le long du couloir mais au moment de tourner au croisement, il tourna discrètement la tête une dernière fois. Loki regardait le sol devant lui, puis se tourna vers le mur à nouveau, ajustant la chaîne pour pouvoir se poser au sol, se relaxant vite.

Loki ne l'avait véritablement pas reconnu et Thor se demandait s'il retrouverait un jour son frère. Il avait tant attendu d'avoir des nouvelles de lui, mais de le voir ainsi, étranger, lui brisait le cœur. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé le revoir dans un tel état. En voulant manifestement fuir ce cauchemar d'être un esclave de lit, Loki s'était blessé et il n'était maintenant vraiment plus qu'une ombre esseulée à la mémoire perdue. Thor devait absolument trouver le moyen de le faire revenir, mais avant tout il fallait le mettre à l'abri, le plus discrètement possible, et une idée germa dans son esprit. Le regard triste mais décidé à agir, Thor partit.

* * *

_La chaleur était insoutenable. Bien qu'il ait le torse nu et rien aux pieds, il respirait mal dans cette fournaise sans fin, dans les profondeurs de ces mines. Parfois, il lui arrivait de regretter de ne pas être sous sa forme de géant des glaces, il aurait alors l'occasion de se rafraîchir ou au contraire d'empirer sa sensation. Il ne savait plus. De toute façon, sa magie n'était que bloquée et non drainée, il ne risquait donc pas de changer. _

_Loki se demandait aussi depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu la lumière du jour ? Mais il ne comptait plus, car impossible ici de distinguer la nuit du jour dans ces galeries sans fin et les horaires de travail comme ceux des rares repas variaient souvent. Il ne savait plus maintenant s'il travaillait de nuit ou de jour. _

_Loki tenta de bouger ses bras pour les détendre, mais la douleur se fit sentir immédiatement alors qu'une lanière noire enserrait fortement ses poignets et le maintenait debout, suspendu au plafond. Il touchait tout juste le sol du bout de ses orteils. Mais sa plus grande souffrance venait surtout des dizaines de coupures qui lacéraient son dos après la sanction qu'il venait de subir. Trente coups de fouet. Il les avait comptés et le nombre ne variait jamais._

_Il avait craqué aussi, pour la première fois. Les lacérations de la dernière fois n'avaient pas encore guéri et il n'avait cette fois-ci pas réussi à se retenir de crier, sa voix faisant écho dans ces galeries multiples. C'était un échec pour lui._

_Désormais seul, il tentait maintenant de penser à autre chose, mais son esprit restait englué à la sensation de douleur. Pourtant, tôt ou tard, il savait qu'on allait venir le détacher pour qu'il reprenne son labeur. _

_Tout à coup, il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une voix qu'il connaissait bien :_

_« Tu es obstiné, tu sais ça ? »_

_Loki regarda la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et il ria légèrement :_

_« Je fais de mon mieux en tout cas. »_

_Sortit alors de l'ombre une silhouette féminine, svelte et élancée, aux longs cheveux bruns, vêtue d'une tunique sombre et salie, mais simple. Elle s'approcha au plus près de Loki :_

_« Je t'ai apporté de l'eau, tiens. » Et elle l'aida à boire plusieurs gorgées d'une gourde faite de peau. Loki apprécia ce liquide frais dans sa gorge desséchée et brûlante, et pendant un instant, il oublia toute la peine de sa situation. Après s'être désaltéré, il regarda à nouveau la jeune fille :_

_« Je doute que notre chef d'équipe apprécie ta venue en ces lieux reculés, belle Galénia. »_

_Elle baissa le regard et murmura : « Tu sais bien qu'Idalgir se moque de tes punitions, du moment qu'il punit lui-même les filles… » Loki se tendit et la regarda alors intensément : « Il t'a touchée ? » Galénia répondit immédiatement : « Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais rester discrète. On est bien assez nombreuses dans… » Soudain elle entendit des pas lourds arriver : « Ils viennent te délivrer, on se retrouve à ta galerie comme d'habitude. » Et elle fila expressément par un chemin arrière plus étroit._

_Le jour suivant, Loki travaillait avec son pic, à frapper encore et encore cette roche trop dure pour en extraire les pierres du filon d'argent. En avertissement, son chef n'avait pas manqué de lui remettre ses chaînes aux poignets et cela compliquait la tâche. Comment, dans ces conditions, allait-il rattraper son retard ? Rien n'avait de sens ici, et il frappa à nouveau le mur. Il entendit alors le nouveau chariot à remplir arriver, poussé par Galénia et il sourit. L'heure de leur petite pause à eux était enfin arrivée._

_« Viens t'asseoir » dit-elle, « j'ai réussi à nous dénicher des petites galettes ! » Elle avait le talent pour toujours trouver une collation et cela amusait Loki. Son espièglerie et sa gentillesse l'avait conquis et ils étaient vite devenus amis de misère dans ce monde si noir. Sans hésiter, il accepta de partager et ils mangèrent assis tranquillement. Galénia finit par rompre le silence :_

_« Combien de temps vas-tu encore te retenir de remplir le nombre de chariots qu'ils te demandent ? Tu pourrais, j'en suis sûre, mais non. Et tu n'y gagnes rien d'autre que des châtiments de fouet et maintenant ces chaînes. »_

_Loki cessa de manger et la regarda sérieusement : « Tu le sais pourtant. Jamais je ne… »_

_« …serai l'esclave de qui que ce soit, oui je sais » l'interrompit-elle en se moquant gentiment. « Tu le répètes sans fin depuis ton arrivée ici. Mais tout de même, pourquoi t'infliger tout cela. Tu ne trouves pas que notre châtiment est assez dur ainsi ? »_

_Après un long instant sans réponse, elle ajouta : « Ecoute. Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu me dire comment tu es arrivé ici et même ton nom, mais je suis pas bête. Ta façon de marcher, ta façon de parler avec parfois un vocabulaire recherché… Tu dois être quelqu'un d'important non ? Cela a un rapport avec ton obstination ? »_

_Loki lui sourit : elle comprenait si vite. Puis, il baissa le regard : « Il fut un temps où j'étais un noble, oui, il y a bien longtemps... Du moins je l'ai cru pendant quasiment toute ma vie d'avant. J'avais même des parents et un frère, qui m'aimaient… Enfin, cela aussi je le croyais. »_

_« Je suis désolée qu'ils soient morts », comprit-elle, ce qui fit rire Loki qui la regarda avec son air malicieux._

_« Oh non, ils ne sont point morts ! Mais moi je le suis sans doute pour eux. Pourtant, malgré cela, malgré que je ne sois désormais plus rien et oublié dans ce monde reculé, malgré tout ce qu'on m'a enlevé, je n'arrive toujours pas à me courber devant quelqu'un. Noble je suis dans mon cœur, et n'arrive pas à retirer cela. » Malgré la chaleur ambiante, Loki se mit alors à trembler : « Mais tu as raison. Ces derniers temps, je sens que je commence à craquer. Je suis si fatigué, Galénia, fatigué de vouloir être quelqu'un qui n'existera jamais. On me le répète bien assez tous les jours. Et… J'ignore combien de temps je résisterai encore… »_

_Galénia posa sa main sur son épaule : « Viens, il nous faut reprendre le travail. »_

_Quelques jours plus tard, Galénia disparut. Loki s'en rendit compte immédiatement en arrivant vers sa galerie et ayant compris, il courut immédiatement tout ce qu'il put vers le quartier de son chef Idalgir, la fureur sur le visage. Il entendait déjà les cris de Galénia. Mais un garde était devant l'entrée. Loki se jeta sur lui et le plaqua à terre, les dents serrées il l'assomma de ses deux poings. Puis, il entra sans hésiter dans la chambre. A peine la porte passée, il fut retenu pas deux collègues à Idalgir qui saisirent ses bras et malgré ses efforts, Loki n'arriva pas à se libérer de leur forte prise. Sur le lit, Galénia était apeurée mais encore habillée. Le chef de Loki, debout devant le lit, avait l'air surpris d'être ainsi interrompu :_

_« En quoi cela t'intéresse esclave » dit-il finalement en riant, « ne me dis pas que tu la veux ?! Et puis de toute façon, je l'ai vendue à un haut dignitaire, elle part tout à l'heure et tu ne la reverras plus jamais. Quoique tu as de la chance, il paraît que cet homme traite bien ses esclaves et qu'il en libère même parfois. Alors, mes amis et moi on veut en profiter avant son départ, et maintenant file retourner à ta tâche ! Je te rappelle que tu as beaucoup de travail en retard. Emmenez-le ! »_

_« Attendez ! » Cria Loki, en se débattant. « Ne lui faites rien ! »_

_« Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'en empêcher ? » Ricana Idalgir._

_Loki serra sa mâchoire et réfléchit vite en regardant le sol. Il connaissait que trop bien ces gens… Et à ce moment, il maudit plus que jamais le collier qu'il portait. De sa magie puissante, il aurait tué tous ces hommes sans hésiter et aurait emmené son amie loin d'ici. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Quant à sa force physique, bien qu'il ait eu le meilleur entraînement de guerrier de tout Asgard, il sentait bien que ses forces l'avaient abandonné et que toutes ses punitions avait fait de lui un être très affaibli. Non, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire allait définitivement le mener plus bas qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer, que son statut d'esclave de corvées allait désormais changer et qu'il en serait toujours brisé. Mais la belle Galénia en valait cette peine. Elle qui avait été si douce, qui avait été une amie, comme il n'en avait jamais eu, et ce depuis son arrivée, malgré la honte qu'il portait. Elle lui avait donné le courage de continuer à croire en une vie, une lueur dans sa nuit, elle était la vie. Et jamais il ne voudrait qu'elle soit brisée. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait même pu avoir des sentiments pour elle… _

_Loki releva le regard vers Idalgir qui croisait les bras en attendant. Avec dépit, il lui annonça la seule solution qui lui restait :_

_« Parce que… Je… Je m'offre à sa place... »_

_« Non ! » cria Galénia, qui se releva d'un coup du lit._

_Idalgir regarda Loki perplexe, puis sourit : « Tiens donc, tu t'offrirais à sa place ? Intéressant… »_

_« Prenez-moi à sa place », confirma Loki, résigné, « mais laissez-là partir sauve » et il détourna le regard. Pour la première fois depuis son jugement, il sentit les larmes monter aux yeux. Alors il les ferma pour tenter de les arrêter. Pendant un instant, il essaya d'oublier les mines, les gardiens, les fouets, Galénia et de se rappeler les paysages grandioses d'Asgard, le parfum des fleurs de champ et le vent frais. Pourtant tout cela lui semblait si loin, c'était difficile de se rappeler. _

_Pendant ce temps, Idalgir faisait sortir Galénia qui se débattait et criait pour faire changer d'avis Loki, qui restait figé. Avant que la porte ne se referme derrière elle, alors qu'Idalgir demandait à Loki d'aller sur le lit, elle lui cria : « Jamais je ne t'oublierai ! » et fut emmenée._

Moi non plus_, songea Loki en obéissant à son chef. Une larme tomba le long de sa joue.  
_

_Ce jour-là, par ces trois hommes, Loki fut brisé définitivement et à plusieurs moments, au milieu de ses cris de douleur et de ses larmes, il ne put s'empêcher de penser : _Thor, je t'en supplie… Retrouve-moi. Ramène-moi… Mon frère ! Je t'en prie… Sauve-moi…

_Plusieurs centaines de mètre plus haut, à la surface, le prince royal d'Asgard, Thor, en visite officielle pour la troisième fois, remerciait solennellement l'accueil fait à sa visite par les responsables des mines et prit congé, le regard éternellement triste…_

('*…._…. [_à suivre_] …._...*')

* * *

**Un long chapitre en remerciement pour votre visite et pour vous faire patienter, car je pars en vacances ce week-end. Je doute fort pouvoir poster durant ce laps, alors je mets la date du 8 août au mieux. J'en profiterai pour avancer mon écriture et peut-être pouvoir poster plus vite par la suite.**

**N'hésitez pas à visiter mon profile, je tente de l'améliorer toujours plus !**

**Je vous souhaite tout de bon et vous dis à bientôt !**

**Chapitre 3 posté le 18 juillet 2013**

**Prochain post chapitre 4 : au mieux le 8 août 2013 (pour cause vacances !)**

_**Où Thor reprend Loki…**_


	4. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Pyramide

D'après les films : Avengers / Thor. Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel©. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

Classement : T+

Avertissement : Esclavage, abus non graphique, loki whump !

Résumé : Suite au jugement d'Odin, Loki est condamné à l'esclavage à Asgard. Privé de ses dons magiques et terriblement maltraité, il revient changé au palais et y subit son sort sous le regard de Thor venu l'aider. Ma toute première fanfic jamais écrite, soyez indulgents ! Pas mal de Loki!angst et whump !

Note : Se situe après le film Avengers.

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

**_La terreur au visage_**

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

*/ˆ~ˆ\* Chapitre 4 : Tes blessures */ˆ~ˆ\*

Le plan était au fond simple, surtout quand on est prince de sang royal. Alors que la prochaine grande réunion des Anciens approchait, plusieurs petites délégations étaient envoyées de par les Mondes pour donner les invitations en personne. Les trois guerriers et Sif en faisaient partie, aussi Thor les avait-il conseillés de prendre son cuisinier personnel pour assurer de bons petits plats durant leur voyage; Vollstag avait été le plus facile à convaincre.

Convoqué très tôt, le sous-cuisinier s'était plus que courbé en apprenant la demande de Thor :

« Monseigneur, je suis si honoré! Comment puis-je vous prouver ma gratitude? »

Thor sourit : « Je le sais. Durant ton absence, j'aurai besoin de ton esclave, ce Jotun que tu m'as présenté hier, pour les préparatifs de ce grand événement. »

Faldor acquiesça sans laisser le temps à Thor de continuer : « Bien sûr, mon Prince, il est tout à vous et si vous me le permettez, je vais vous le chercher immédiatement! »

Quelques instants plus tard, Thor revit enfin son frère, toujours impassible et suivant docilement le cuisinier qui le tirait par une chaîne attachée à son collier. Faldor mit un genou à terre, obligeant Loki à faire de même, et, la tête abaissée, il tendit l'extrémité de la chaîne à Thor qui s'était avancé.

« Monseigneur, le voici. Et je lui ai aussi expliqué qu'il vous doit désormais obéissance. » Il posa alors devant lui un sac grossier en cuir : « Voici ses affaires personnelles, mon Prince. »

Après avoir renvoyé ce misérable dont il ne supportait plus la vue, Thor osa s'approcher plus près de Loki, toujours agenouillé. Devant ses propres serviteurs et sachant qu'il allait ensuite devoir traverser quelques couloirs fréquentés du palais pour aller dans ses quartiers, il finit par se forcer à jouer le jeu. Il déglutit avec mal et prit la chaîne dans sa main. A sa grande surprise, Loki se leva immédiatement sans le regarder, la tête toujours baissée. Thor ne pouvait plus le supporter et préféra se rendre au plus vite chez lui, après avoir pris le sac dans son autre main. La première partie de son plan s'était déroulée sans accroc, mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi triste? Il hâta le pas, Loki le suivant derrière lui.

Thor avait à peine refermé la porte de ses vastes quartiers qu'il lâcha la chaîne, comme si elle avait fini par lui brûler la main. Il était dégoûté par ce passage dans les longs couloirs, tenant ainsi Loki. Heureusement, il n'avait rencontré aucun de ses amis ou membre de la famille qui aurait pu reconnaître son frère, mais il avait fait quelques détours au cas où.

Loki était resté silencieux durant tout le trajet et l'avait suivi sans aucune résistance. Thor avait honte, terriblement honte de lui pour l'avoir traité comme n'importe quel esclave. Loki ne se souvenait plus de lui et considérait maintenant Thor comme son nouveau maître, c'est bien cela qui l'attristait et le terrifiait. Ce frère si hautain, toujours fier et droit, toujours sûr de ses paroles et soigneux, n'avait plus rien de tout cela. Comment dans ce cas, le faire revenir si lui-même se comportait avec lui comme tous les autres maîtres d'avant ? Thor secoua la tête, il devait y aller pas à pas et pour commencer, mettre enfin Loki à l'abri et le soigner. Il serait bien assez tôt ensuite pour discuter avec lui et tenter de lui faire remémorer qui il était vraiment et ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

Loki resta immobile, la tête immanquablement baissée, dans le hall, comme pour attendre de nouveaux ordres. Thor le fit gentiment s'asseoir sur une banquette et après avoir enlevé la chaîne qui pendait encore de son collier, il examina les autres entraves et partit chercher des outils de précision pour ne pas le blesser. Il s'agenouilla devant Loki, qui se mit à écarquiller son œil, étonné de voir son maître se positionner ainsi devant lui. Thor le comprit et lui parla doucement :

« Je ne te veux aucun mal, tu es en sécurité ici. Je vais t'enlever ces chaînes, tu n'auras plus à en porter désormais. »

Loki ne quitta alors plus ses poignets des yeux, jouant légèrement avec la chaîne liant entre eux les anneaux, lui qui les avait portés si longtemps et les avait presque oubliés. Il fut réveillé de cette pensée par Thor qui posait un outil coupant sur le bord d'un anneau puis tira dessus. Le métal lâcha net provocant un sursaut de Loki devant le bruit et un gémissement se fit entendre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas », ajouta Thor en touchant de même les autres anneaux, « c'est bientôt fini. Voilà... »

Mais le visage de Thor devint soudain blanc et se figea : « Par tous les dieux… »

Il découvrait dans quel état était la peau sous chacun des anneaux. Des incisions profondes teintées de traces de sang qui avait coulé à maintes reprises, des contours rouges et gonflés et des signes d'infection entouraient maintenant chaque poignet et cheville de Loki. Thor comprit qu'il devait endurer sans doute constamment la douleur de ces anneaux de métal, et les avoir enlevés avait réveillé d'autant plus la souffrance.

Il voulut examiner de plus près un poignet en approchant ses mains, mais Loki recula vivement pour ne pas être touché et colla son dos sur le dossier de la banquette. Thor soupira, il aurait souhaité examiner le collier aussi, qui de toute évidence cachait des marques, mais en voyant la réaction de Loki, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire dans l'immédiat. Pas avant d'avoir gagné suffisamment de confiance de la part de Loki. De plus, Thor n'ignorait pas qu'enlever ce collier relevait de l'impossible pour lui.

En revanche, pour ce genre de blessures maintenant apparentes, il allait avoir besoin d'une aide extérieure et il sortit dans le grand hall pour appeler un garde :

« Demandez à Eir, cheffe des soigneurs, de venir dans mes quartiers dès que possible. Qu'elle amène ses instruments. Précisez bien que je veux qu'elle vienne seule ! » Puis, après avoir hésité un instant, il ajouta: « Ensuite, allez demander à ma mère de venir également au plus vite ! »

Le garde, devant l'air décidé de Thor, n'osa pas poser de question. Il salua et se hâta dans le couloir.

En rentrant à nouveau, Thor vit son frère masser légèrement ses poignets tout en serrant les dents, mais en voyant Thor revenir il se leva soudain et se prosterna devant lui, se courbant le plus possible, en remerciement.

Thor courut vers lui : « Non, non... Ne fais pas cela », dit-il en redressant Loki par ses épaules. « Comprends-tu que tu es désormais libre ? Le comprends-tu ? »

Loki le regarda enfin dans les yeux, puis détourna le regard, comme perdu. Thor attristé, en proie au désespoir, soupira. Puis, il recula en se levant. A ce moment, il ne put que constater à nouveau à quel point Loki avait été usé par sa condition : la peau sale, ses multiples blessures, ses cheveux maintenant si longs et non soignés, ses habits en haillons… Thor savait qu'Eir allait sans doute le reconnaître, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle montre de la pitié devant l'état de son frère. Alors il partit dans sa salle d'eau et en ramena un grand récipient avec un petit linge.

Délicatement, il se mit à nettoyer la crasse qui recouvrait le visage de Loki, et malgré quelques légers sursauts, Loki se laissa faire plus facilement que lors de leur première rencontre. Peut-être commençait-il à comprendre que Thor ne lui ferait pas de mal, du moins pas tout de suite... Mais on pouvait néanmoins discerner dans son regard la crainte et entendre sa respiration s'accélérer. Aussi, ayant terminé le visage, Thor n'osa pas aller beaucoup plus loin, et l'emmena s'asseoir dans une antichambre attenante, pour ne pas être visible directement depuis l'entrée, sans oublier d'emporter le sac de Loki.

Au même instant, on frappa à la porte et le garde introduisit la grande guérisseuse. Eir, une femme sage et experte, que Thor admirait bien souvent après une bataille, une femme haute et sûre d'elle en qui il avait toute confiance. Il alla vers elle et elle le salua respectueusement :

« Mon Prince, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, mais inquiète de par votre convocation. Avez-vous été blessé récemment ? » Thor s'avança vivement et l'amena dans l'antichambre en lui parlant à voix basse : « Chère Eir, j'ai besoin de votre aide, mais pas pour moi et je vous demande instamment... » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, elle avait aperçu Loki et se précipita vers lui. Thor prit peur qu'elle s'indigne, mais au lieu de cela, elle s'agenouilla : « Mon Prince » lui murmura-t-elle en le regardant intensément. Et sans attendre, elle sortit ses instruments et se mit à le soigner du mieux possible, après avoir entonné un sort pour apaiser toute douleur lors de ses manipulations. Etonné, Thor ne bougea pas et la regarda s'affairer doucement sur les marques de Loki, qui lui aussi n'osait pas bouger.

Thor se remit et finit par s'agenouiller à ses côtés : « Excusez-moi, mais je m'étonne que vous ne posiez aucune question devant l'état de mon frère, Eir. »

Elle se mit à sourire tout en continuant sa tâche: « Comme vous, mon Prince, je n'ignore rien de ce qui est arrivé au Prince Loki. Et de telles blessures me sont malheureusement trop souvent familières pour un esclave. De plus, je vois à votre regard tout le soin que vous lui portez. » Elle regarda alors Thor dans les yeux: « Je vous ai vus grandir l'un l'autre, ensemble, depuis toujours et vous ai soignés à maintes reprises, guéris de vos maladies étant enfants, pansés vos blessures de combat avec mon plus grand soin... Je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait et fière, je tiens à continuer ainsi infiniment, alors n'ayez crainte, mon Prince, votre secret est bien gardé. » Thor sourit à son tour, Eir n'avait pas changé et méritait amplement toute la confiance qu'il lui accordait.

Au même instant, on frappa à nouveau à la porte et la reine mère, Frigg, entra. Sans attendre, Thor traversa le hall d'entrée et referma la porte derrière elle :

« Thor ! » Dit-elle en le voyant s'affairer à fermer la porte, « que se passe-t-il ? Tu m'inquiètes et... »

« Mère », interrompit Thor, « écoutez-moi, je vous en prie. Je ne sais comment vous l'annoncer, mais je vous ai fait venir car... Hier, j'ai... J'ai retrouvé Loki... »

La déesse se figea. Après tant de temps à s'inquiéter, à se poser milles questions, à pleurer la perte de son plus jeune fils, elle sentit comme un espoir l'étreindre tout d'un coup : « Loki? Par tous les dieux, mais quand et où est-il ?! » Thor posa ses mains sur ses épaules : « Ecoutez-moi, Loki est ici, mais il a changé, terriblement. Quand je l'ai trouvé, il était... Il a été maltraité, battu, mal nourri, il semble avoir perdu la mémoire et ne se souvient de rien ni de personne... Et je sais aussi qu'il... Qu'il a été... » Thor baissa le regard et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus... Face à lui, sa mère se mit à pleurer doucement également, la main sur la bouche, comprenant peu à peu.

Thor respira fortement et la regarda à nouveau : « Suivez-moi, la guérisseuse Eir est avec lui. »

Eir finissait d'examiner la tête de Loki lorsqu'ils entrèrent et elle se redressa pour saluer la reine, mais Frigg lui sourit à peine, trop occupée à se précipiter vers Loki, toujours assis. En le voyant, elle marqua une pause dans son élan, frappée par l'état dans lequel elle retrouvait son fils. Puis, elle s'agenouilla et tendit ses mains vers son visage en murmurant : « Mon fils... »

Eir s'adressa alors à Thor : « Physiquement, j'ai pu soigner les blessures à découvert, mais impossible d'examiner ce que cachent ses habits. Son esprit est profondément traumatisé par ce qu'il a vécu, de toute évidence il a été brisé et il semble vivre maintenant dans un autre monde. J'ai remarqué la trace d'un choc sur l'arrière de son crâne, qui doit être à l'origine de son mutisme, malheureusement, en matière de médecine de l'esprit, nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre. Pour le moment, il est surtout apeuré et aurait vraiment besoin de calme et de sécurité. A ce moment, on pourra envisager d'autres approches pour le soigner. Un long chemin l'attend, mais mon Prince, je crains qu'il ne soit plus jamais le même que celui que nous avons connu, vous et moi... Aussi, concernant son œil gauche, je ne peux malheureusement rien faire, seule sa magie profonde pourrait faire un tel miracle, mais dans son état... Je vous laisse de quoi continuer à le soigner et je reviendrai demain pour changer ces premiers pansements. »

Frigg tentait de ne pas écouter les paroles d'Eir, si terribles, mais elle ne réussit pas. Ses larmes coulaient désormais sans fin en voyant l'état de son fils, les marques, les cicatrices, tout l'effrayait. Elle sentait aussi la peur de Loki, alors très doucement, elle approcha ses mains vers ses joues.

Loki ne reconnaissait pas cette dame, mais bien que d'abord craintif, il ressentit comme un fort sentiment de douceur émaner de sa personne, une sensation de sécurité comme il ne l'avait encore jamais sentie. Elle, qui avait prononcé si doucement un nom qui semblait lui évoquer quelqu'un… Il eut l'impression qu'un souvenir voulait comme apparaître devant lui, mais restait bloqué quelque part dans son esprit. Cette femme dégageait une impression de calme et de chaleur, et il se sentit bien. Alors il la laissa toucher son visage et le léger frottement de ses doigts puis de ses paumes sur sa peau laissa comme un état de grâce s'installer dans son corps. Loki se demanda un instant comment nommait-on cela. Il l'ignorait, mais peu importait. Il ferma les yeux pour l'apprécier encore plus, espérant que cela ne cesse jamais, de peur que tout ne s'arrête soudainement et que cette lueur au milieu de sa nuit ne disparaisse tout d'un coup.

Sous le regard d'Eir, Thor et Frigg, une larme coula le long de la joue droite de Loki...

* * *

_La première sensation que Loki ressentit avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, fut le terrible mal de tête qu'il avait. Pendant un instant, il ne se souvint plus de ce qui lui était arrivé, mais soudain la mémoire le heurta : le jugement, la haine d'Odin, le collier et un coup terrible... Immédiatement il ouvrit les yeux, effrayé: un cauchemar, cela devait être un mauvais rêve qu'il avait fait, ce n'était pas possible qu'il était maintenant un... Mais le bâillon de métal qui enserrait toujours sa bouche et surtout la nouvelle chaîne qui tenait ses deux poignets fermement ensemble lui rappela la réalité. C'était vrai, il n'était maintenant qu'un esclave..._

_Impossible! Impossible! Non, il refusait de l'admettre! Sans hésiter, Loki se releva malgré sa douleur et vit qu'il était maintenant dans une sorte de petit cachot aux fenêtres barrées, et il pouvait sentir la chaleur extrême extérieure se ruer à travers elles dans la pièce. De toute évidence, il n'était plus à Asgard. _

_Il était seul au moins et il voulut se lever pour regarder dehors, mais il fut retenu par surprise par une chaîne attachée au mur et qui était liée à son collier. Cette fois-ci la colère l'envahit : qui avait osé ainsi l'attacher, qui avait osé le traiter comme un vulgaire chien ? Sans perdre de temps, il se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces sur la chaîne encore et encore, espérant qu'elle cède. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il devait partir d'ici au plus vite. Une fois libre, il pourrait surprendre le quelconque gardien qui allait forcément entrer et avec la force qu'il avait encore, il pourrait le..._

_Mais son plan fut brisé par la brusque ouverture de la porte et l'entrée de deux hommes :_

_« On est réveillé ? » Demanda celui que Loki reconnut de suite comme le Nigold qui l'avait enchaîné et frappé. Il aurait bien voulu lui dire sa façon de penser, mais son bâillon l'en empêchait. Le deuxième homme en revanche lui était inconnu, lorsqu'il se mit à parler:_

_« C'est ça ton nouvel arrivage ? Mais dis-moi il est drôlement bien habillé ! Ce ne serait pas un noble ? » Et tout à coup il écarquilla les yeux : « Mais ma parole, il a un collier anti-sorcellerie ! Incroyable, mais qui est-il ? »_

_« Si tu savais qui il était ! C'est un ancien prince Jotun ! »_

_« Tu rigoles ! Ça vaut une fortune ce genre d'esclave, c'est si rare ! » Il examina de plus près Loki, qui bouillonnait qu'on ose ainsi parler de lui, mais soulagé quelque peu qu'on ne le déclare pas Prince d'Asgard. « Allez ! Tu te moques de moi » reprit le second, « il est vraiment loin d'être un géant et surtout il n'a pas une trace de couleur bleue sur lui et sans cette preuve, personne ne me croira ! Dommage... »_

_Nigold s'agenouilla devant Loki : « Mais pour nous, il va sûrement nous faire une petite démonstration, non ? » Loki pouffa de rire derrière son entrave: seul un froid extrême pourrait le changer et la chaleur ambiante ici ne risquait pas de faire une chose pareille heureusement._

_L'esclavagiste se releva : « Bof, tu n'auras qu'à dire qu'il a des origines jotun et si on en doute, que le roi Odin le prouvera. Ça devrait suffire. »_

_« Bon ben, amène-le avec les autres c'est l'heure. » Et l'homme repartit. _

_Nigold se rapprocha alors encore plus près de Loki :_

_« Le roi Odin m'a ordonné de ne pas parler de ton passé de prince à Asgard, je crois qu'il craint que tu ne sois trop vite tué après que les Neuf royaumes ne soient au courant de tes bêtises, et je le comprends. Il tient vraiment à ce que tu apprécies ta nouvelle condition, apparemment. Mais il n'a rien interdit de dire sur tes origines... Petit être bleu ! »_

_Il évita de justesse un coup de tête de Loki en rage. De colère devant cette attaque, Nigold lui donna un coup de poing sur le visage. Du sang se mit à couler sous le bâillon et satisfait, Nigold se releva._

_« Te débattre te servira à rien, tu n'es déjà plus sur Asgard et ici on rigole pas. Mon ami va désormais s'occuper de toi et crois-moi, il est bien plus dur que moi ! Alors un bon conseil, si tu veux avoir une chance de manger et dormir sans douleurs, tu as intérêt à vite apprendre à être un gentil esclave ! »_

_Et sans crier gare, il attrapa la nuque de Loki qui se débattit et après avoir touché un endroit précis, il arracha le bâillon de métal de Loki qui failli laisser échapper un cri de douleur._

_« Un joli petit cadeau-souvenir pour ton frère. Il paraît qu'il tente depuis un moment de convaincre Odin de changer son jugement. Quand il verra que ça sert à rien, ceci lui rappellera qui tu es maintenant, esclave ! »_

Thor ne changera jamais_, songea Loki en ignorant la douleur. Il n'en avait cure que son frère veuille le sauver, il pouvait très bien se sortir de là seul. Jamais il ne serait esclave et il garderait toujours la tête haute jusqu'au jour où il partirait d'ici. Non, jamais il ne se courberait ! Mentalement, il se fit déjà le serment de ne jamais céder. Et il continua à se le répéter durant tout le chemin, se débattant du mieux qu'il pût alors que Nigold l'emmenait, le frappant régulièrement de son bâton pour le faire avancer._

_Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva avec une dizaine d'autres esclaves, l'un à côté de l'autre, accolés contre un mur, dans une grande pièce à peine éclairée par une fenêtre sur le haut du mur d'en face. Les poings toujours liés par la chaîne devant lui, comme les autres, Loki se préparait au moment propice pour agir, malgré la présence de nombreux gardes et subordonnés. _

_En face d'eux arriva le deuxième homme qu'il avait rencontré dans le cachot, il parla sans hésiter :_

_« Vous m'avez été confiés, afin que je vous apprenne les bonnes manières d'un esclave prêt à obéir dans n'importe quel monde. Et quand je vous vois, je me dis qu'il y aura du boulot, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Je n'ai qu'une règle: on obéit ! Si vous l'assimilez, vous pourrez, comme les autres, manger, boire et dormir correctement. Le reste vous l'apprendrez au fur et à mesure. » Puis, il se tourna vers ses subordonnés à côté de lui :_

_« Attachez-les », dit-il et ceux-ci obéirent en commençant à accrocher la chaîne de chacun à un crochet au-dessus d'eux._

_Loki n'allait pas hésiter, il allait profiter de ce moment pour frapper le sbire, se saisir de son arme et se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. Il devrait agir vite et bien, mais il en avait l'habitude et déjà il se réjouissait d'être à l'air libre. Il était le sixième à être attaché, encore quelques instants..._

_Mais un cri de rage interrompit sa réflexion : un des esclaves venait de tenter la même manœuvre, sans prévoir qu'au même instant, les gardiens dégainèrent leurs armes et le paralysèrent en un instant. Tout s'était passé si vite. Sans perdre de temps, en colère, le maître des lieux s'avança vers l'esclave au sol, qui peinait à ouvrir les yeux. En un clin d'œil, il dégaina une épée aiguisée et lui trancha net la tête. Il regarda les gardiens et leur dit avec une voix bien haute :_

_« Renvoyez ses restes dans son royaume d'origine, qu'il montre l'exemple à tous les futurs récalcitrants. » Puis il se tourna vers les autres esclaves : « Il n'y a personne d'autre? Qui veut tenter sa chance ? »_

_Pour la première fois depuis son jugement, Loki sentit la peur monter en lui, alors qu'on se hâtait de l'attacher comme les autres. Non seulement tous ces gardiens étaient bien plus entrainés que ce qu'il pensait, mais surtout, en cas d'échec, il connaissait maintenant son destin. Il n'osa même pas imaginer le regard de sa mère en découvrant son corps mutilé, la tête à part... Non... Il ne pouvait pas... Pas comme ça. Il trouverait un autre moyen. Et il ne dit rien._

_Un à un, ils furent alors examinés comme des animaux. On leur découpa tous leurs vêtements pour les mettre entièrement nus, on les examina: corps, cheveux, dentition. Loki résista un peu, mais un coup de bâton l'immobilisait à chaque fois un moment. Puis, le maître fit un signe :_

_« Allez ! On les marque ! » _

_Un à un, chacun fut retourné, face au mur. Loki releva la tête et comprit alors ce qui allait lui arriver. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce traitement fait aux nouveaux ? La marque des esclaves... Indélébile à un tel point que seul un sorcier pouvait par la suite la faire disparaître et sur demande du maître uniquement s'il souhaitait affranchir un esclave._

_Mais peu lui importait, il n'allait pas leur montrer de faiblesse et il resterait calme. Les premiers cris des autres ne l'ébranlèrent pas, lorsque tout à coup la réalité le frappa : le collier ! Le collier qu'il portait le privait de sa magie ! Or, sans elle, il allait ressentir la douleur de plein fouet, comme jamais il ne l'avait vécue ! Son bouclier l'avait toujours protégé de cette sensation et le nombre de fois où il avait réellement souffert pouvait presque se compter sur les doigts de la main. _

_L'odeur de chair brûlée, la chaleur du tison et du chaudron ne firent qu'augmenter la peur montant en lui. Non, non, il n'allait pas subir cela, impossible ! Et les hurlements de son voisin ne firent que confirmer la terreur de Loki, qui se mit à respirer de plus en plus fort et rapidement, la sueur apparut sur son visage crispé. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit le chaudron ardant et son tour arriver. Il ferma alors les yeux le plus fortement possible et serra les dents au risque de les briser._

_Sans hésiter, les forgerons appliquèrent un tison rouge sur son omoplate droite pour y appliquer la marque. La douleur fut inimaginable: il lui sembla que ses yeux allaient éclater, qu'un éclair traversait tout son corps depuis son épaule en s'étendant à toute vitesse ; instantanément il se mit à tressauter et trembler de plus belle, au milieu d'un cri déchirant jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'était lui-même qui hurlait. Puis, on retira l'outil. Sa vision se noircit mais il se força à ne pas perdre connaissance. La bouche grande ouverte, il tenta de respirer à nouveau et de retrouver ses esprits, alors que les derniers esclaves subissaient le même sort. Puis, ils furent de nouveau tous retournés face au patron, qui croisa les bras :_

_« Premier exercice d'obéissance pour recevoir votre premier plat. Et on va commencer par toi, esclave, qui m'est assez précieux. » Dit-il en désignant Loki et il s'approcha au plus près. Par réflexe et oubliant le mieux possible la douleur de sa brûlure, Loki leva haut la tête pour le recevoir et le regarda droit dans les yeux sans crainte._

_« Voici justement la première habitude à perdre. Désormais, en voyant ton maître arriver, esclave, tu courberas la tête immédiatement, sans réfléchir, sans attendre. »_

_Loki n'avait aucune intention d'agir ainsi et continua à le regarder arguant même un grand sourire de haine : « Jamais... » Dit-il calmement, et il lui cracha au visage._

_D'abord en colère tout en s'essuyant, l'homme sourit à son tour et claqua des doigts. Loki fut immédiatement détaché de son crochet et sans avoir le temps de se relever, il fut entouré de plusieurs gardiens et une pluie de coups de bâtons et de pieds s'en suivit. Loki tenta de se défendre un moment, mais finit par plier sous le nombre. Sa dernière pensée avant de succomber aux ténèbres, fut de se jurer une nouvelle fois que peu importe l'avenir, jamais il ne céderait et se battrait jusqu'au bout pour sa liberté._

_Pendant plusieurs jours, Loki put garder la tête haute, malgré la privation de nourriture, les nuits de douleurs et les coups qui suivaient irrémédiablement. Jusqu'au jour où son corps plus que son esprit finit par céder, et il courba la tête. Ce jour-là, Loki laissa éclater sa rage et rassemblant ses dernières forces, il blessa fortement chaque gardien et en particulier le patron. Après avoir été puni, il recommença encore et encore, réussissant même parfois la fuite, mais sans succès dans ce désert où il était vite repéré. _

_Voulant le garder en vie par sa rareté, le chef finit par le condamner aux mines et Loki se surprit alors à repenser à Thor et à espérer sa venue, car malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, malgré toutes ses mauvaises actions, malgré qu'il l'ait renié et tenté de le tuer, Thor était le seul qui le cherchait et qui souhaitait le protéger..._

('*…._…. [_à suivre_] …._...*')

* * *

**Après de jolies vacances, encore un long chapitre toujours pour vous remercier de votre visite et pour les reviews arrivées entre temps: merci!  
**

**Je m'excuse pour toute erreur décelée lors de votre lecture: écrire sur ma tablette n'était pas une si bonne idée.**

**J'ai aussi fait une petite mise à jour de mon profile au cas où!  
**

**Chapitre 4 posté le 8 août 2013**

**Prochain post chapitre 5 : au plus tard le 15 août 2013 **

_**Où pourquoi Thor doit emmener Loki sur Midgard…**_


	5. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Pyramide

D'après les films : Avengers / Thor. Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel©. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

Classement : T+

Avertissement : Esclavage, abus non graphique, loki whump !

Résumé : Suite au jugement d'Odin, Loki est condamné à l'esclavage à Asgard. Privé de ses dons magiques et terriblement maltraité, il revient changé au palais et y subit son sort sous le regard de Thor venu l'aider. Ma toute première fanfic jamais écrite, soyez indulgents ! Pas mal de Loki!angst et whump !

Note : Se situe après le film Avengers.

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

**_La terreur au visage_**

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

*/ˆ~ˆ\* Chapitre 5 : Ton cri ! */ˆ~ˆ\*

Les premiers jours furent difficiles pour tous, chacun essayant de comprendre l'autre. Afin de ne jamais laisser Loki seul, Thor et Frigg se relayaient constamment durant la journée, jonglant entre leurs devoirs respectifs et trouver le moyen d'approcher et rassurer toujours plus Loki. Car il était toujours effrayé, tel un animal acculé il faisait constamment le tour des appartements de Thor et sursautait dès qu'on le touchait trop vite.

Il était aussi toujours affaibli, et en étaient témoins l'état du contour de ses yeux, empli de cernes, ainsi que sa démarche lente et hésitante. Thor l'avait installé dans une chambre d'ami attenante à la sienne, mais malgré l'immense fatigue qui rongeait Loki, il ne parvenait que rarement à bien dormir. Ses nuits étaient emplies de cauchemars tous plus terribles les uns que les autres, souvenirs de sa vie d'esclave et des traitements subis. Thor était constamment réveillé par ses gémissement qui résonnaient dans ces hautes chambres, mais il parvenait difficilement à le réveiller puis à le calmer, tant Loki était terrorisé à ce moment par le toucher de Thor. Parfois, il l'entendait aussi, durant la nuit, circuler dans sa chambre, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, avant de s'allonger à nouveau pour se rendormir.

Thor de son côté était très tenté de tout lui avouer en bloc, de lui dire la vérité sur son identité et son passé. Il avait essayé plusieurs approches, mais n'avait pas encore réussi à entrer dans le vif du sujet. Ce qui comptait avant tout était de rassurer Loki et qu'il s'habitue à quitter son statut d'esclave soumis.

A côté de cela, Thor était très pris, les préparatifs pour la prochaine réunion du Grand Conseil et leurs invités se précisaient toujours davantage et il se devait, en tant que futur roi, d'être en première ligne pour toutes les décisions à prendre, aux côtés de son père.

Et un soir, Thor rentra après une de ces journées épuisantes; paré de son armure, il avait passé toute la journée à assurer l'accueil et l'installation d'un contingent de l'armée d'Asgard qui devait s'installer aux abords de la ville pour assurer la sécurité et prévenir toute attaque lors de l'événement. Mais avant même de songer à lui-même, il chercha aussitôt où étaient son frère et sa mère. Il les vit par l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa grande salle d'eau et fut saisi par la scène: au bas de l'escalier menant au bassin où se déversait constamment de l'eau chaude, se trouvait Loki, nu, mais prostré, les bras entourant fermement ses jambes, le regard abaissé. Son corps était à moitié immergé. Derrière lui, sur la dernière marche, était assise la déesse Frigg. Elle chantait doucement, pour le rassurer, tout en lui lavant le corps à l'aide d'une grande éponge savonneuse. A cette vue, Thor sourit légèrement car il comprit qu'elle avait, grâce à sa douceur éternelle, finalement réussi à lui faire quitter ses haillons et à le laver. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il constata aussi à quel point le corps de Loki qu'il apercevait était maigre et couvert d'anciens hématomes, marques, traces de coups et diverses cicatrices. Se sentant presqu'honteux de regarder ainsi son frère, il préféra les laissa terminer en paix et alla directement sur son balcon pour respirer et calmer sa colère d'indignation.

Peu après, il entendit Frigg et Loki sortirent de la salle d'eau et s'avancer vers lui. En se retournant, Thor fut malgré tout réconforté de voir que Loki avait meilleure mine avec de nouveaux habits frais, même si ceux-ci cachaient les traces d'une vie détruite par l'esclavage. Il avait en revanche toujours les cheveux longs, bien que propres, qui cachaient un regard toujours placide.

Thor avait fait apporter une collation pour son frère et l'avait posée sur la grande table de son balcon. Il invita Loki à s'y asseoir avec lui, alors que le coucher du soleil débutait. Mais malgré une assiette copieuse, Loki ne mangea quasiment rien, osant à peine saisir quelques morceaux de fruits dans ses fins doigts, et le faisant uniquement s'il voyait un regard approbateur de la part de Thor. Ce dernier soupira et décida de le rassurer une nouvelle fois :

« Je... J'aimerais que nous reparlions de notre dernière discussion, te souviens-tu? Je te rappelais que je ne suis pas ton maître contrairement à ce que t'a dit ce Faldor. » Loki trembla légèrement à l'annonce de ce nom. « Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, tu es en sécurité avec nous. En réalité, j'aimerais te dire que nous te connaissons bien plus que ce que tu crois. Nous... Nous avons grandi ensemble toi et moi, depuis notre enfance, nous avons découvert ce monde et bien d'autres aussi, nous avons fait tant de fêtes ensemble, nous avons mené de multiples combats côte à côte et... J'aimerais tant que tu te rappelles, mais ton vrai nom n'est pas Laufi, c'est Loki. Tu te nommes Loki et moi je suis Thor, et je suis ton frère... Voilà la vérité. Je suis Thor et tu es mon frère, Loki. » Thor le regarda intensément, guettant toute réaction de reconnaissance, mais le regard de Loki restait inchangé et il sentit la déception le prendre à nouveau alors qu'il étendait ses bras sur la table en soupirant.

Soudain, Loki avança une main vers l'avant-bras gauche de Thor. Du bout du doigt, il se mit à effleurer le symbole gravé sur la plaque de métal de son armure, marquant chaque contour du sigle : les deux cornes courbées surplombant un casque fin. Un espoir fou saisit Thor et paralysé, les yeux écarquillés, il n'osa plus bouger de peur que Loki retire sa main et il se mit à respirer fortement. Il regarda alors Loki et retenant ses larmes, il lui parla doucement :

« Oui. Loki, c'est toi ! C'est toi que j'ai fait graver sur ma protection, c'est toi mon frère... Toi que je croyais avoir perdu... » Mais Loki finit par reculer et son regard plongea de nouveau dans le vide. Ne voulant pas le pousser trop fort, Thor se retint et le laissa pour rejoindre sa mère qui avait assisté à la scène depuis l'intérieur. Thor s'avança vers elle le regard triste et elle tenta de le réconforter:

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Thor, cela prendra du temps, mais je suis sûre qu'il nous reviendra. Il a été tellement conditionné pour être un esclave, qu'il est difficile pour lui d'imaginer une autre vie. Hier, je l'ai surpris en train de faire ton lit, et il continue à manger un seul repas par jour, comme on a dû l'y habituer, mais ces reflexes disparaîtront peu à peu. Ce qu'il vient de faire est un premier pas, tout comme le bain d'aujourd'hui. » Elle se mit à sourire : « Et lorsque je serai sûre qu'il ne craint pas la vue d'un couteau, je lui couperai les cheveux. Il faudra du temps, Thor, pour qu'il apprenne à changer, tu dois être patient et ne pas tout vouloir tout de suite. » Elle posa sa main sur son bras. Thor hocha de la tête comprenant qu'il était sans doute trop impatient, comme toujours.

Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit : « Mère, j'ai réfléchi. Comme vous le savez, demain soir a lieu le grand banquet d'honneur pour fêter l'arrivée de tous les membres du Grand Conseil et leurs invités. Nous serons tous deux obligés d'être présents bien sûr, mais heureusement Loki dormira déjà sans doute. Néanmoins, j'ai pensé donner ordre à mes gardes de ne pas le laisser sortir, sauf ordre contraire, au cas où on doit le changer de cachette en urgence. »

Frigg approuva : « C'est sage, mais je propose également qu'à chaque fois que l'un de nous aura un moment, il passe un instant le voir pour s'assurer qu'il va bien." Thor acquiesça et il se mit à espérer que tout se passe bien.

Le lendemain soir, l'ambiance d'une fête grandiose emplit la cité entière d'Asgard et partout on entendait des chants, rires et danses. Le grand banquet d'ouverture la veille de la réunion du Grand Conseil fut le grand moment et attira tous les regards. Des milliers de gens se pressèrent aux abords du palais dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant un membre du prestigieux conseil divin, ainsi que les invités d'honneur conviés à partager le copieux festin installé dans l'immense Salle des Fêtes. Les congratulations, les félicitations et les marques de bienséance y étaient échangées, et on profitait d'approcher les candidats à la nomination du Grand Conseil.

Mais Thor, mêlé dans la foule, vêtu de sa plus belle armure, restait isolé, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne parvenait pas à se mêler aux discussions de convenance, car une seule pensée l'occupait : l'avenir de son frère. Il était inquiet, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éternellement le cacher à tous ainsi au risque qu'on le découvre. Il songeait aussi à Heimdall et se demandait si le gardien avait déjà tout découvert ou si son regard était trop tourné vers l'extérieur pour prévenir tout danger lors de cet événement. En tous les cas, le temps leur était compté et Thor cherchait des solutions.

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise aussi, comme si quelque chose ne jouait pas, n'allait pas... Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et eut soudain l'envie d'aller vérifier que son frère allait bien, qu'il dormait paisiblement dans ses quartiers...

Il fut brusquement interrompu par l'arrivée d'un personnage de haut rang qu'il reconnût de suite, le Seigneur Björn. Un grand homme vêtu richement, tout en ayant une forte stature de guerrier.

« Prince Thor », dit-il avec une légère révérence et un grand sourire, « je suis honoré de faire enfin votre connaissance en personne. »

« Seigneur Björn. » Répondit Thor, gardant son sérieux du mieux qu'il put, reconnaissant là celui qui avait largement participé au changement désastreux de son frère. « Veuillez recevoir toutes mes condoléances pour la disparition récente de votre mère. »

« Je suis touché par votre sollicitude, mon Prince. »

« L'on dit, Seigneur Björn, que votre candidature au Grand Conseil semble des plus favorables et figure désormais parmi les favorites. Nul ne doute que votre élection sera confirmée demain. »

« Je vous remercie. J'ai en effet beaucoup œuvré en ce sens, le bien de la cité d'Asgard et de ses habitants reste ma plus grande préoccupation et je compte bien la défendre de mon mieux afin qu'elle garde toute sa magnificence face aux autres Mondes. »

Thor commençait à se lasser de cette hypocrisie évidente venant de la bouche d'un être qui traite un esclave comme sa chose, mais garda sa dignité : « Je suis sûr que vous ne manquerez pas à votre devoir et vous en remercie d'avance. » Thor commença à reculer, dans l'espoir de s'éloigner avant qu'il ne perde patience. Mais le personnage l'interrompit :

« D'un point de vue plus personnel, je me dois à mon tour de vous remercier, mon Prince. »

Etonné, Thor fronça les sourcils : « Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Mon dévoué, le cuisinier Faldor, qui a longtemps travaillé à mon service avant d'être nommé aux cuisines du palais, m'a conté l'honneur que vous lui aviez fait et m'a confié que durant son absence vous aviez bien voulu prendre soin de mon esclave. »

Cette fois-ci, Thor sentit son sang chauffer : « Mais.. Je vous en prie. »

« Je tiens beaucoup à cet esclave et ce fut un plaisir pour moi d'apprendre qu'il a servi un temps un prince de sang royal tel que vous. Je suis maintenant bienheureux de l'avoir retrouvé, surtout après l'épreuve familiale que j'ai subi. Tout réconfort sera le bienvenu. »

Thor entendit à peine la fin de sa phrase et devint blanc en un instant : « J'avoue que je ne comprends pas... »

« Mon esclave, Laufi. Sur ma demande, j'ai envoyé Faldor le rechercher dans le palais. Je crois qu'un de ses amis garde savait à qui s'adresser, car on l'avait aperçu sur le balcon de vos quartiers. »

Thor leva la voix immédiatement : « Vous avez osé pénétrer dans mes quartiers ?! »

Le Seigneur leva les mains : « Monseigneur, jamais nous n'aurions osé! C'est sur mon ordre que votre garde a laissé sortir l'esclave qui de toute façon venait répondre aux appels de Faldor. Excusez-moi, mon Prince, mais je ne comprends pas. Cet esclave est ma propriété et j'ai le droit de le réclamer à tout moment, je ne... » Thor l'interrompit, cette fois-ci en colère : « Qu'en avez-vous fait ?! » Le Seigneur Bjorn sentit cette fois la peur monter et parla plus vite: « Mais... Je ne... Je l'ai laissé à Faldor, il avait parait-il un arrangement à honorer avec cet esclave et... » Thor n'attendit pas et les yeux pleins de rage, il courut vers les cuisines. En peu de temps, il retrouva et se rua sur Faldor, en le menaçant de son marteau pour lui faire dire où trouver Loki. Terrorisé, il le renseigna immédiatement :

« Un ami me l'avait demandé pour une nuit entière... Il a été donné aux soldats qui sont installés hors du palais, ils voulaient s'amuser et... »

Thor hurla de colère en le frappant au visage, l'assommant sur le coup, et se rua hors du palais. A peine sur le grand perron, il se lança avec Mjöllnir dans les airs pour atteindre le camp militaire en bordure de la forêt. De loin, il pouvait apercevoir l'ambiance qui y régnait : comme au palais, on s'avinait, mangeait sans fin et on s'amusait... Sans hésiter, il atterrit en plein milieu des petits habitats à la stupeur de tous. Lorsqu'ils reconnurent le prince royal, tous se mirent en rang du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, même ceux ayant déjà trop bu qui titubaient.

Thor s'avança vite vers le plus gradé qu'il aperçut :

« Soldat, on vous a amené un esclave pour la soirée. Grand, svelte, aux cheveux noirs. Où est-il ? »

Le gradé fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant :

« Oui, Monseigneur je vois. On nous en a donné un en effet, car on a quartier libre ce soir. Vous comprenez, de temps en temps, on aime… »

« OÙ EST-IL ? » hurla Thor ne supportant plus d'attendre.

Le soldat commença à trembler et balbutia en montrant du doigt une extrémité du camp :

« Il est là-bas, mon prince, près du ruisseau. Les hommes sont en train de s'amuser avec et… »

Thor ne prit pas la peine d'écouter plus et s'envola aussitôt vers le lieu indiqué. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle peur pour son frère et il craignait surtout ce qu'il allait voir, mais la volonté de sauver Loki était plus forte que ses sentiments.

Il aperçut un petit attroupement de soldats près d'un grand feu, en bordure d'un ruisseau. En arrivant, il entendait déjà les grands éclats de rire des soldats soûls. Certains étaient près du feu, pour boire, d'autres étaient un peu plus loin rattachant leur pantalon ou entourant avec excitation une forme au sol…

« Non… », murmura Thor et il se lança vers ces derniers. Il se posa et leur hurla : « ECARTEZ-VOUS ! »

Les soldats sursautèrent et en voyant Thor, ils reculèrent vivement, en se rhabillant le plus vite possible, gênés d'être surpris ainsi par un membre de la famille royale. Mais Thor n'avait d'yeux que pour l'être à terre et son pire cauchemar devint réalité.

Couché sur le ventre, entièrement nu, il avait les poignets liés devant lui par une bande de cuir noire solide et une autre en travers de la bouche. Pour éviter qu'il s'échappe, on avait enchaîné une de ses chevilles à un petit poteau planté dans le sol auquel était reliée une petite chaîne. C'était bien Loki, qui se tortillait maintenant sans fin, tentant de se mettre en boule en fermant son œil, gémissant sans fin. Thor vit avec horreur à quel point son corps était couvert de nouvelles ecchymoses, d'écorchures, de griffure, ainsi que de sang et d'autres fluides sur le bas du corps.

Thor ravala sa salive et se précipita vers lui puis se mit à genoux : « Loki… » Murmura-t-il, et sans perdre un instant il délivra son frère de ses entraves de cuir. A peine fini, Loki regarda autour de lui, sans arrivé à fixer son regard, terrorisé, et sans crier gare, il se mit à se débattre de toutes ses forces. Usant de ses mains et de ses pieds pour repousser son agresseur, serrant les dents au fur et à mesure qu'il devenait agité. Il était en état de choc, incapable de reconnaître son bienfaiteur, seul son instinct lui commandait de fuir loin de ce cauchemar.

Thor avait toutes les peines à le retenir pour le tranquilliser. Plus il le maintenait, plus Loki se débattait. Thor craignait surtout qu'il ne se fasse plus de mal en s'agitant ainsi, car il devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Il devait le calmer au plus vite :

« Loki ! Je t'en prie, écoute-moi ! C'est moi, c'est Thor ! Calme-toi ! C'est fini, je suis là, calme-toi ! »

Mais rien à faire, Loki le frappa là où il pouvait. Alors Thor dût lui attraper les poignets et les maintenir ensemble pour le retenir et se protéger lui-même. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer encore la panique de Loki, qui se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort :

« Mhhhh ! Nnnnhhh…Ne… NON ! » Hurla-t-il. Soudain son regard se figea dans le ciel et il perdit connaissance immédiatement, dans les bras de Thor, qui n'en revenait pas. Essoufflé, il caressa alors les cheveux de son frère :

« Loki ? Loki réponds-moi... LOKI ?! »

Mais il n'arrivait pas à le réveiller. Thor était complètement choqué, abasourdi par ce qui venait se passer. Très vite, il enleva sa cape et enveloppa du mieux qu'il put son frère, délicatement et en évitant de toucher ses blessures, pour lui donner un semblant de dignité. Mais ce faisant, il vit aussi de plus près l'état dans lequel se trouvait Loki, et une colère monstrueuse, comme il n'en avait jamais eue monta en lui à toute vitesse. D'un coup de son marteau, il brisa la chaîne qui retenait encore Loki. Il regarda ensuite derrière lui et de ses yeux de haine, il fixa les soldats maintenant attroupés tout autour de lui :

« QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ? RECULEZ ! » Hurla-t-il.

Mais un soldat osa parler :

« Monseigneur, ce n'est qu'un esclave et… »

« C'EST MON FRÈRE ! » rugit-il, tout en se redressant un peu vers eux, mais sans lâcher Loki dans ses bras.

Comprenant, les soldats se mirent à parler à voix basse, énonçant le nom de Loki, le frère de Thor, le traître, l'indigne, le monstre…

Autour d'eux, le ciel se montra soudain des plus menaçants. Des nuages noirs s'accumulèrent à une vitesse folle, le vent se leva brusquement et le tonnerre frappa autour du camp sans relâche. Les soldats furent saisis de terreur et virent alors les yeux de Thor devenir presque noirs ! N'y tenant plus, Thor frappa le sol de son marteau en hurlant toute sa colère et sa rage, provoquant une vague de terre immense sur les soldats proches de lui, qui furent projetés en arrière au sol, certains se tuant en retombant. Puis, il se leva tout à fait en ajustant doucement Loki sur un de ses bras, la tête posée sur son épaule. De l'autre bras, il fit tournoyer son marteau et bondit par les airs en direction du palais, sans craindre la tempête qui s'était installée.

Thor n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation et il décida d'y mettre fin immédiatement. En arrivant sur le perron du palais, il héla un serviteur :

« Envoyez un messager auprès de ma mère, et uniquement elle. Qu'elle vienne dans mes quartiers de toute urgence ! Vite ! »

Quelques instants après, la reine se dirigea seule mais presqu'en courant chez Thor. Elle avait refusé tout accompagnement lorsqu'elle avait reçu le message. De toute apparence, un drame s'était passé et elle craignait pour son plus jeune fils. Heureusement, Odin n'était apparemment au courant de rien, car elle l'avait quitté alors qu'il levait un énième verre avec ses convives, tout sourire bien que regardant l'orage qui avait éclaté...

A peine entrée dans les appartements de Thor, elle failli se heurter à lui. Il était agité et faisait sans cesse des aller-retours, réunissant dans le hall d'entrée quelques effets personnels. Frigg voulut l'interpeller, car il agissait sans la voir, lorsqu'elle vit Loki, toujours emmailloté dans la cape rouge et inconscient, couché sur un sofa de l'entrée. Effrayée, elle se précipita vers lui : « Loki! », mais il ne bougea pas.

La déesse se retourna alors et cette fois-ci arrêta Thor dans son élan : « Thor ! Thor ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-il ainsi ?! » Elle lui prit les bras, tentant de le faire revenir à la réalité tellement il semblait hors de lui. Il serra les dents et la regarda droit dans les yeux : « Ce n'est plus possible mère ! Cela suffit ! Je l'emmène, je vais l'emmener loin d'ici, ce n'est plus possible ! Ici, il sera toujours en danger, il y aura toujours le risque qu'on le reconnaisse, qu'on le traite comme un esclave, qu'on le tue, qu'on profite de lui... » Thor sentit les larmes monter et se mit à crier : « Ce n'est pas un esclave de lit ! Je refuse ! C'est mon frère, un prince, un guerrier doué d'une grande force magique, mais pas un esclave ! D'ailleurs, je ne veux plus jamais qu'on le nomme ainsi. J'ai honte, mère ! Honte d'appartenir à un monde où tout cela existe ! » N'y tenant plus, il préféra reculer. Il finit de constituer son sac, puis, en y mettant celui de Loki, il ajouta : « Je l'emmène sur Midgard, je trouverai bien de l'aide de la part de mes amis là-bas. Ils ont une dette envers moi après que j'aie combattu à leurs côtés, ils doivent m'aider ! Mais je ne peux plus supporter de rester ici... Je dois voir et convaincre Heimdall de me laisser partir. » Dit-il tout en fermant son sac et le mettant sur son dos. Il accrocha son marteau à sa ceinture et alla vers Loki. Prudemment, il le prit dans ses bras et le cala délicatement dans le creux de son bras : « Je t'emmène loin d'ici, mon frère… » Murmura-t-il à Loki qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

Médusée, sa mère peina à retrouver son esprit, sentant les larmes arriver, mais elle se mit devant lui avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte : « Thor, attends! Tu as raison, il vous faut partir. Mais Thor, écoute-moi, j'ai un autre moyen pour éviter Heimdall ! » Elle sortit alors d'une poche un talisman triangulaire, d'un noir brillant, qui étincelait dans sa main : « Odin a essayé de se rapprocher de moi après le terrible procès et m'a offert ceci : il m'aurait permis de voyager seule où je le souhaitais et permet même de se cacher de la vue d'Heimdall. S'il essaie de te trouver, son regard cherchera tout de suite ailleurs en tombant sur le pouvoir de ce talisman. Il marche avec la magie de notre famille, prends-le ! » Et elle le mit dans la main de Thor étonné : « Tu dois te concentrer Thor, vite, utilise la magie concentrée dans ton marteau et donne-la au talisman en pensant à tes amis. Fais-le maintenant. »

Thor la regarda intensément : « Mère, je ne sais pas... »

« Chhht... Du calme, je sais... Mon fils... Thor, prends surtout bien soin de ton jeune frère, protège-le à tout prix. De mon côté, je vais tâcher d'arranger les choses ici et m'assurer qu'Odin ignore où vous êtes. » Elle recula alors en croisant ses mains devant elle : « Mais revenez-moi vite... »

Thor commença à se concentrer, son marteau se mettant à briller et la lumière qui fut peu à peu avalée par le talisman, alors il parla une dernière fois à sa mère : « Nous reviendrons vous voir mère, je vous en fais le serment. » Et dans un bruit sourd, ils disparurent soudain.

La reine se mit à pleurer, et sursauta lorsque tout à coup on frappa violemment à la porte...

* * *

_Loki sentait qu'il était allongée, mais... Pourquoi ? _

Où suis-je ? Pourquoi fait-il si noir ici ? Douleur, j'ai mal... Ma tête...

_Il lui semblait entendre des voix, mais elles semblaient si loin. Il essaya de les comprendre mais l'agonie le saisit et il sombra dans les ténèbres..._

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla la seconde fois, il avait l'esprit un peu plus clair et entendit de nouveau des voix, mais elles semblaient partir et revenir sans cesse._

Pourquoi bougent-ils tout le temps, suis-je en train de tourner ? Que se passe-t-il ? Ma tête... J'ai si mal... Où suis-je... Qui suis-je ?

_Loki sentit quelque chose s'appuyer près de lui, et il comprit qu'il était dans un lit. Une voix dure lui parla et il y eut une odeur étrange qui le tira à nouveau vers le néant..._

_La fois suivante, Loki était déterminé à tenir son éveil et bien que n'arrivant pas à bouger ses mains, il réussit à entrouvrir les yeux. D'un coup, il les referma, brûlé par la lumière aveuglante. Au bout d'un moment, malgré un mal de tête grandissant, il tenta un nouvel essai._

Où suis-je ? Qui sont ces gens qui tournent autour de moi ? Mal... Pourquoi ai-je mal à la bouche ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Mais qui suis-je ? Que suis-je...

_On donna de l'eau à Loki, mais durant plusieurs jours il ne reçut presque rien d'autre et un minimum de soins. Laissant la plaie à l'arrière de sa tête se refermer d'elle-même, mais le processus était très lent et extrêmement douloureux pour Loki qui gémissait parfois sans fin..._

_On ne perdit pas de temps à tout lui réapprendre. Dès qu'il sut manger un peu, on le força à marcher. Dès qu'il sut marcher un peu, on lui assigna des corvées de nettoyage. Il apprenait, par la force s'il le fallait._

Mal... J'ai si mal... Je dois travailler, ils disent que je dois travailler pour boire et pour manger. C'est difficile. Mal... Ils me frappent, j'obéis, je ne veux pas avoir encore plus mal, alors j'obéis. J'ai soif, de l'eau, encore... Encore... Je veux partir, mais où ? J'essaie de partir... Mais ils me reprennent, ils me frappent. Ils m'ont mis des chaînes, elles sont si lourdes, elles me font mal, je dois rester...

_Et un jour, on put le revendre._

Il me dit que je suis Laufi, que je suis un esclave... Que je suis son esclave. Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'un esclave ? Je ne comprends plus... Je ne sais plus... C'est ma vie ? Il faut travailler, dur, tous les jours, tous les jours… Et boire. Je veux rester pour boire un peu.

Il m'a fait venir dans sa chambre, pourquoi ? Que dois-je faire ? Obéir et c'est tout. Oui j'obéis, mon maître. Mais... Ses mains, elles sont partout sur moi ! Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas ! Mal... J'ai si mal... Je ne veux pas... Jamais... Pourquoi résister ? C'est monstrueux. Non... Aidez-moi ! Qui ?

Je dois travailler, encore et encore. J'ai soif. Mon maître est Faldor, il me donne à boire. Alors je travaille et je ne dois pas arrêter. Mais ? Des yeux bleus... J'ai l'esprit si embrouillé, mal à la tête. Ces yeux bleus, je les connais ? Il me donne à manger, j'ai moins mal... C'est un piège ! J'ai peur. Va-t-il me faire mal ? Qui est-il ? Merci ! Merci, mon maître... Je reconnais, un souvenir ? Je ne me souviens plus... C'est si dur de se rappeler... Thor ? Tu es Thor, je suis Loki ? Tu es bon Thor, j'ai moins mal. Confiance ?

Faldor m'appelle, j'arrive mon maître ! Mais qui sont-ils ? Non ! Pas ça ! Non ! Ils sont trop nombreux, je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus ! Pas encore ! Je les frappe, mais eux aussi… Je ne peux plus me défendre. J'ai si mal ! Il m'avait dit, il m'avait dit que j'étais en sécurité, il me l'avait dit ! Non, plus jamais ! Ces yeux bleus ! Non ! NON !

Où es-tu Thor, mon frère...

('*…._…. [_à suivre_] …._...*')

* * *

**Une fin au style différent pour ce chapitre, les flashbacks sur Loki sont en effet désormais terminés. Je pense passer au point de vue de Loki désormais, pour la seconde partie de chaque chapitre.**

**Je pensais arriver déjà sur Midgard dans ce chapitre, mais je me suis laissée emportée dans mon écriture je crois !**

**A noter que le sigle de Loki sur l'avant-bras de l'armure de Thor est véridique, visible dans "Avengers"!**

**Comme toujours, je remercie votre visite et en particulier toutes les reviews ! **

**N'hésitez pas à visiter mon profile qui a été mis à jour ! **

**Chapitre 5 posté le 15 août 2013**

**Prochain post chapitre 6 : au plus tard le 22 août 2013 **

**_Où Thor et Loki rencontrent les Avengers..._**


	6. Chapitre 6

Auteur : Pyramide

D'après les films : Avengers / Thor. Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel©. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

Classement : T+

Avertissement : Esclavage, abus non graphique, loki whump !

Résumé : Suite au jugement d'Odin, Loki est condamné à l'esclavage à Asgard. Privé de ses dons magiques et terriblement maltraité, il revient changé au palais et y subit son sort sous le regard de Thor venu l'aider. Ma toute première fanfic jamais écrite, soyez indulgents ! Pas mal de Loki!angst et whump !

Note : Se situe après le film Avengers.

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

**_La terreur au visage_**

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

*/ˆ~ˆ\* Chapitre 6 : Ta colère */ˆ~ˆ\*

« _Cling_ ! », deux grands verres à vin résonnèrent clairement dans l'immense salon privé de la Tour Stark et chacun trempa ses lèvres dans l'excellent vin commandé pour l'occasion.

« A nos deux ans ! » s'exclama Pepper, tout sourire face à Tony qui enchaîna : « Je trouve qu'on devrait se marier tous les deux ans ! »

« Tu as dit la même chose l'année dernière ! »

« Mais cette fois-ci je le pense ! » répliqua-t-il. Pepper posa le verre : « Oh oui, vraiment ? Par contre, tu ne me parles plus... Tu sais... D'avoir un jour, un petit bébé...» Tony claqua sa langue : « Ah, tu parles d'un bambin à quatre pattes qui courrait partout et me casserait mes joujoux préférés ? » Pepper soupira en souriant : « Aaah, avoir deux enfants courant, geignant et pleurant autour de moi, quel bonheur ! » « Eh !» fit Stark en faisant semblant de s'offusquer. Et ils rirent ensemble doucement, lorsqu'une vois résonna du plafond :

« Monsieur, j'enregistre une signature énergétique anormale sur la grande terrasse. Je vous informe que deux êtres se sont matérialisés à l'instant. » Avertit Jarvis.

Tony fronça les sourcils : « Identification ? »

« Asgardienne, Monsieur. Les caméras ont reconnu le visage de votre ami Thor. »

Tony soupira en posant son verre : « Ah ben tiens ! Ca faisait un moment que Point Break s'était plus pointé pour boire quelques tonneaux de bière, il a dû amener un de ses amis cette fois-ci ! Faut vraiment que je lui consacre une de mes caves ! » Et il se leva accompagné de Pepper pour l'accueillir.

Les portes de verre s'ouvrirent lorsqu'il s'approcha de la terrasse. Thor était bien là, un genou à terre, cherchant à retrouver son souffle après le brusque voyage. Il tenait toujours fermement Loki, enveloppé, dans ses bras. De sa main libre, il écarta alors légèrement la cape pour effleurer le visage de son frère : il était toujours inconscient. En entendant des pas, il releva les yeux et malgré son épuisement, il tenta de rester digne : « Homme de métal. » Salua-t-il.

« Tony ! Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de m'appeler Tony, entre potes on va pas faire de manière eh ! » Puis son regard se porta sur le fardeau rouge vif de Thor : « Euh... On peut savoir à qui sont ses pieds nus qui dépassent de ton paquet de Noël là ? » Dit-il on montrant du doigt.

Thor tenta de respirer calmement, puis, résigné, il écarta encore plus la cape pour montrer le visage de Loki. Les yeux de Tony se froncèrent d'abord à la vue de cette face ravagée, puis s'écarquillèrent autant que possible : « Oh non... Non non non non NON ! Si c'est une blague, elle est pas bonne du tout je te préviens, pas bonne du tout, et puis depuis quand tu fais dans l'humour ! Oh non, c'est pas vrai, dis-moi que tu plaisantes !? Eh !» Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer ses plaintes, bousculé par le passage de Pepper qui s'agenouilla au même niveau que Thor : «Anthony ! C'est bien Loki, mais… » Elle regarda horrifiée le visage lacéré de Loki, « que lui est-il arrivé ? » Thor la regarda alors intensément, les yeux emplis de tristesse : « Je viens demander de l'aide, je suis… » Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue. « Je suis si las… Si fatigué... J'ignorais où me réfugier… »

Pepper se mit alors à parler à voix haute : « Jarvis ! Demande à Bruce de quitter son labo et de venir immédiatement sur la terrasse avec un kit de soins. »

N'écoutant pas la réponse de Jarvis, Tony s'offusqua en écartant les bras : « Non mais c'est une plaisanterie ! Le gothique avide de destruction et de pouvoir réapparaît comme par magie, et tu veux y joindre un gros balourd vert aussi délicat qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaines ! Euh, je peux te rappeler qu'on a mis un bout de temps à reboucher tous les trous ici, c'est vrai quoi ça fait cinq ans qu'on était trop tranquilles, c'était plus drôle, et… »

« Tony ! » L'interrompit Pepper en le foudroyant du regard, puis elle regarda à nouveau Thor, toujours effondré, et posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

Une minute après, Banner traversa les portes vitrées, un sac sur le dos, stoppé net par Stark qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules : « Ohohoh, on se calme Hulky ok ! Dis-moi que tu vas garder ton calme, car là suis pas prêt ! » Bruce, presque froissé, croisa les bras : « Okay… Et je peux savoir à quoi rime ton excitation ? » Puis son regard passa au-dessus de l'épaule de Tony et tomba sur Loki, dans les bras de Thor qui le regardait attentivement, guettant tout danger potentiel, tout comme Pepper. Banner leva les deux mains : « Bon... Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? »

Stark se rapprocha encore plus : « Surtout ne t'énerve pas, Brucie, mais ils se sont invités tout seuls ! » Banner lui fit la moue : « Tony, tu te calmes s'il-te-plaît, je t'ai déjà dit que je le contrôle toujours mieux c'est bon ! Moi je vois surtout que lui ne va pas bien. » Et il passa outre Tony pour s'agenouiller aux côtés de Pepper. Sans attendre, il prit le pouls sur la carotide de Loki, ouvrit ses paupières et regarda Thor : « Que s'est-il passé ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Rassuré par son attitude calme, Thor fut soulagé et baissa le regard, laissant passer une autre larme : « Je ne sais pas… Il était... Blessé... Il s'est agité. Il se débattait… Et soudain, il a perdu connaissance. »

« C'est peut-être juste une syncope, suis-moi on va l'examiner à l'infirmerie. » Et les trois se levèrent et entrèrent rapidement dans la tour, sous le regard ébahi de Stark : « Dites ! Y a quelqu'un qui pourrait penser à me demander mon avis avant d'entrer ? Je suis chez moi aux dernières nouvelles ! » Resté seul sur la terrasse, il soupira largement puis les suivit nonchalamment.

Quelques instants plus tard, une infirmerie haute de gamme accueillit le petit groupe. « Ok », dit Bruce en mettant ses lunettes, « pose-le sur la table Thor, on va le mettre sur le côté en position de sécurité. » Prudemment, Thor posa son frère sur la table d'hôpital, puis ouvrit la cape l'enveloppant, afin de mettre ensuite son frère sur le côté. Puis il recula en croisant les bras, osant à peine regarder Loki. Il attendit le jugement de ses amis.

En voyant l'état de Loki, Banner se figea. Tout le terrifia : malgré la longueur des cheveux, il vit bien éclairées les trois monstrueuses cicatrices qui barraient son visage, mais aussi d'autres traces de coups qui émaillaient la face. En dessous de ce qui semblait être un gros collier de métal, tout son corps, très maigre, était recouvert de marques anciennes ou récentes de lacérations, griffures, coupures... Il était presqu'impossible de distinguer les uns des autres, car une quantité importante de sang et de liquide mêlés en recouvraient une partie. Sur le dos, à découvert, on distinguait d'anciennes traces de coups de fouet par centaines. Et il vit l'état de chaque poignet et cheville qui lui donna une idée de ce qui était arrivé au dieu. On ne reconnaissait plus du tout celui qui avait un jour tenté d'asservir les humains, qui avait tué tant de personnes sans s'en soucier et fait preuve de tant d'impertinence.

Bruce mit un instant avant de reprendre son souffle qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte, et mit une blouse de médecin, ainsi qu'un stéthoscope. Tentant de garder son professionnalisme, il s'approcha finalement. Il contrôla tous les signes vitaux et demanda gentiment à Pepper de laver délicatement le corps de Loki. Bien que scandalisée aussi par la vision de ce corps blessé, elle ravala sa salive et accepta, alors que Tony entrait à son tour dans la pièce.

En voyant Banner prendre soudain une seringue dans la main, Thor desserra ses bras, regardant effrayé cet instrument à aiguille s'approcher de Loki : « Que faites-vous ? » Demanda-t-il anxieux.

« Thor, ton frère est de toute évidence en sous-poids, affaibli par sa condition et ses blessures. Son corps et son évanouissement en sont la preuve. Il a avant tout besoin de se reposer. Je lui donne un sédatif, pour qu'il dorme au moins douze heures. Cela nous permettra aussi de l'examiner de façon approfondie sans le gêner. » Voyant que Thor ne s'interposait pas plus, il continua son geste et injecta une dose dans le maigre bras de Loki.

« Nous allons soigner et panser ses blessures les plus graves, désinfecter les autres, et le nourrir par intraveineuse. Cela devrait l'aider à se remettre, au moins physiquement. Demain matin, je lui ferai un scanner complet et alors on saura si… »

« Bruce... » L'interrompit Pepper, qui était en train de laver le bas du corps de Loki au niveau des hanches : « Viens voir s'il-te-plaît… » Ajustant ses lunettes, Banner se pencha à son tour et examina la zone : « Oh non… » La bouche ouverte, il regarda Thor qui ne put soutenir son regard, comprenant bien ce qu'examinaient ses amis.

Tony leva les mains : « Ok, là c'est un peu trop même pour moi. Thor ! Tu nous dois une explication avant qu'on explose tous ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? C'est vrai quoi, t'a jamais voulu nous dire quoique ce soit sur ce qu'était devenu Loki après que vous soyez rentrés, il y a cinq ans ! »

Thor ferma les yeux en soupirant plusieurs fois, les bras toujours croisés, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. Il avait eu tant à supporter, qu'il sentait ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu.

« Très bien. La vérité est que je ne connais pas tout, mais… Le jugement de mon frère a bien eu lieu et... Mon père l'a condamné à… A l'esclavage éternel… »

Choqués, les trois amis répondirent à l'unisson : « A quoi ?! Ton père ?! »

Thor acquiesça : « Oui… Loki… Il ne l'a pas non plus accepté, mais après… Il a été emmené et je l'ai perdu de vue pendant tant de saisons. Il y a quelques temps, je l'ai retrouvé fortuitement, il… Il n'était plus du tout le même, il ne réagissait plus à rien, il obéissait à ses maîtres sans répliquer, c'était un esclave soumis complètement... Il ne parlait plus, et… Il m'avait oublié, moi, ma mère, tout le monde. Je pensais l'avoir sauvé en le reprenant à mes côtés, mais… J'ai échoué, car je ne voulais plus qu'il soit ce type d'esclave. »

« Comment cela ? » demanda Pepper.

« Loki… N'était pas un esclave de corvées, il était devenu un esclave… » Il cacha son visage d'une main, « il était devenu un esclave de lit… »

« Un esclave de lit ? » Questionna Tony en haussant les sourcils.

« Un esclave sexuel… » Répondit Banner sans lever les yeux et qui continuait à prodiguer ses soins sur Loki. Tony et Pepper écarquillèrent les yeux, choqués encore une fois.

« Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation, alors je l'ai emmené loin de ces gens, loin de ceux qui voulaient sans cesse profiter de lui. Je voulais le protéger et le guérir, c'est mon frère après tout ! Malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait, tout ce qu'il vous a fait, je... Je crois en lui, car je le connais. Il n'a pas été toujours ainsi et au fond de lui, il y a du bon, j'en suis sûr. Mais j'ai commis un non-droit, j'ai enlevé un esclave appartenant légitimement à son maître et je crains avoir aussi… Fait pas mal de dégâts derrière moi ce faisant… »

« Quelle surprise ! Mais attends une minute », intervint Tony, « tu veux dire que tu as commis un crime chez toi et que tu peux être poursuivi pour… Jarvis ! Système de sécurité au maximum ! » « Système de sécurité activé, Monsieur » répondit l'intelligence artificielle immédiatement. « Mets la discrétion au maximum Jarv', je voudrais pas que le Shield se doute de quelque chose, manquerait plus que ça ! »

« Tranquillisez-vous » dit Thor en s'avançant vers Stark, et il montra dans sa main le talisman donné par sa mère : « Cette pierre me cache de toute recherche par Asgard et tant que je resterai près de Loki, il en sera de même pour lui. »

Pendant un long moment, le silence dura dans la pièce hormis les petits bruits d'instruments manipulés par Banner, toujours occupé à soigner Loki. Finalement, Tony se redressa :

« Okay, on va discuter de tout cela dans le salon ? Non mais, parce que là j'ai besoin d'un grand verre ! Thor nous expliquera tout ça plus en détails... »

« Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini. » Dit Banner, en amenant un plateau contenant le matériel pour la mise en place d'une intraveineuse.

Thor se laissa diriger hors de la pièce sans résistance, tant il était épuisé et fatigué d'esprit. Une fois dans le salon, les trois se laissèrent tomber dans les canapés, un verre à la main, tentant de digérer les récents événements. C'est Pepper qui la première rompit le silence :

« Thor, écoute… Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé à ton frère. On a tous souffert de ce qui s'est passé ici et on avait gardé l'image de Loki comme un monstre avide de destruction et de pouvoir. Jamais on ne se serait douté que… De tout cela. » Elle prit une pause pour respirer : « Personne ne mérite ce qu'il a subi. Ici, nous ne condamnons pas les criminels à ce genre de… punition. L'esclavage… On essaie de l'éradiquer depuis un bout de temps, tout comme la maltraitance, les coups de fouet, etc. »

« Ce qu'elle veut dire, » interrompit Tony, « c'est : Comment c'est possible que dans votre super royaume des dieux vous en êtes à traiter des gens comme ça ? »

Thor fronça les sourcils : « J'avoue que je l'ignore. Chez nous, cela a toujours été ainsi et personne ne se soucie des esclaves, même moi je n'y prêtais aucune attention… Enfin… Jusqu'à ce que cela touche mon frère, je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte… Si j'avais su… Je… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé mon frère dans cette situation et ce fut horrible. Vous comprenez… J'ai toujours vécu avec lui à mes côtés, nous sommes tous deux des Princes royaux, et de le voir perdre tout cela, de le voir ainsi maintenant, je… Je ne sais plus… J'ai peur de l'avoir perdu… » Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, soupirant. Pepper s'assit à ses côtés et d'une main, frotta son dos pour le réconforter : « Ne t'inquiète pas Thor, je crois parler au nom de tous pour te dire que nous compatissons et que Loki a droit à une seconde chance, car il a amplement payé sa dette. On va s'occuper de lui du mieux qu'on peut. » Thor sourit à moitié : « Mon seul souci maintenant, est de le protéger et… de le retrouver, si c'est possible… »

« Seul l'avenir nous dira » intervint Banner qui entrait au même instant dans le salon.

« Comment va notre rescapé ? » Demanda Stark. Thor se leva au même moment et Banner le regarda.

« Il dort bien. Je l'ai installé confortablement maintenant, ses plaies sont soignées et je lui ai donné des antibiotiques contre les infections. Mais j'ai tenté de limiter les médicaments, car j'ignore comment il réagira à la médecine terrienne. De toute façon, Jarvis surveille ses constantes. »

Stark se leva : « Dites ! Je suis le seul à remarquer que y a cinq ans il s'est relevé d'un tapage hulkien et que là il est effondré par des écorchures ? » Thor le foudroya des yeux : « Loki n'est plus le même ! »

« Le collier » souleva Banner sous l'étonnement de tous : « Oui, euh Thor, je me suis permis de l'examiner avec l'aide de Jarvis. C'est… intéressant et il n'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'il bloque sa magie et doit l'affaiblir je pense. Le métal dont il est fait est étrange aussi, et n'a rien de comparable avec ce qu'on connait. Mais je vais étudier tout cela. »

Thor s'avança vers lui : « J'aimerais voir Loki s'il-vous-plaît, même s'il est endormi… »

« Et on devrait tous faire de même » bailla Tony en étirant les bras.

« Oui, » dit Banner, « on aura bien besoin de forces pour demain matin pour les examens supplémentaires. Je vais juste d'abord passer faire quelques réglages sur le grand scanner pour l'adapter à la physiologie d'un Asgardien et pour pouvoir y laisser entrer le collier de Loki. Jarvis me guidera, mais cela ne devrait pas poser de problème avec les améliorations de Tony. Thor, tu peux descendre voir ton frère sans problème, mais tu devras te reposer après, tu as l'air d'en avoir bien besoin. »

Tony rit : « Eh ! Regardez-moi ça, il a son diplôme de doc depuis un an et il recrute déjà des patients ! » Bruce sourit et enleva ses lunettes. Tous se levèrent, tandis que Thor prit l'ascenseur.

Même s'il savait que Loki dormait, il entra dans l'infirmerie avec le moins de bruit possible et son regard se porta immédiatement sur l'équipement et leurs sons qui entouraient son frère. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre l'utilité de chaque objet lorsqu'il s'agissait de médecine midgardienne, et ne gardait pas un excellent souvenir de son passage en milieu hospitalier, mais il avait confiance en ses amis.

Loki était maintenant habillé d'une légère blouse, recouvert d'un drap et d'une couverture légère, la tête posée sur un petit coussin. Sa respiration était régulière, pour la première fois il semblait dormir sans cauchemars et cela rassura Thor. Son rythme cardiaque était surveillé et une intraveineuse nourrissait peu à peu son corps dénutri. Thor lui trouva une meilleure mine, mais Loki était encore très pâle. Il serra les dents en regardant le maudit collier, horrible et ultime entrave qui lui rappelait sans cesse la condamnation de son frère. Mais il était rassuré d'être chez ses amis, qui les avaient finalement bien accueillis. Doucement, il s'approcha plus près du lit et prit dans une main celle de Loki, longue et fine, si légère... _Oui_, pensa-t-il, _tu verras, mon frère, cela va aller mieux maintenant. Moi, qui t'ai enfin entendu prononcer un mot, je retrouve espoir… _Thor veilla une bonne partie de la nuit, il craignait avant tout de quitter de vue son frère de peur que l'on vienne le reprendre. Il ne prendrait désormais plus aucun risque. Ses yeux finirent par se fermer.

C'est l'odeur chaude du café qui réveilla Thor au matin, endormi sur un fauteuil aux côtés de Loki. Il se redressa et vit Stark lui tendre une tasse :

« Alors, Belle au Bois Dormant, passé une bonne nuit ? »

Thor finit d'ouvrir les yeux et vit Banner derrière Tony, assis en bout de lit, en train de remettre le drap sur les jambes de Loki. Il enleva ses lunettes et regarda tristement Thor :

« Je suis navré Thor, mais j'ai préféré profiter de ton sommeil et du sien pour un examen… Plus approfondi. » Thor fronça les sourcils. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai fait que soigner ses dernières plaies et nettoyer… Le tout. » Gêné, il se leva et changea de sujet : « Il est temps de l'emmener à l'unité médicale. »

Tony croisa les bras : « Tu oublies de mentionner que c'est moi qui ai consacré désormais deux étages de ma tour à une aire complète d'hôpital, avec tous les instruments derniers cri ! J'en suis plutôt fier ! »

« Venant de la part de quelqu'un qui s'est fait jeter par la fenêtre, » ajouta Bruce, « je suis pas trop étonné. Mais j'avoue que les modifications que tu as apportées ne sont pas trop mal et je commence à bien les maîtriser. »

Pepper passa juste une minute pour leur dire qu'elle avait des réunions toute la journée et quelques instants plus tard, les trois transférèrent le lit de Loki dans la nouvelle unité et se dirigèrent directement dans une immense pièce aux vitres innombrables d'une grande transparence. Le tout donnait à l'ensemble l'aspect d'un véritable laboratoire high-tech, nanti d'une lumière intense. Au centre, se dressait un immense scanner d'imagerie médicale, le « magnifique CT-Stark Scan » comme le précisa Tony. Loki fut déposé sur la table rétractable et sanglé par précaution, puis Banner lui injecta un produit de contraste et tous se retirèrent dans la pièce informatique attenante. Excepté Thor. Il était à la fois impressionné, mais surtout effrayé en voyant cette sorte de grand anneau, comme si, en voyant Loki y entrer, il craignait que cela n'avale son frère à tout jamais. Thor ferma les yeux un instant pour éloigner cette pensée de son esprit, puis rejoignit ses amis.

Pendant de longues minutes, le bruit incessant de la machine l'inquiéta d'autant plus, mais il fut rassuré par ses amis sur la nécessité de faire un tel examen pour savoir pourquoi Loki avait tant changé comme il le leur avait décrit. Puis les premiers résultats, analysés par Bruce et Tony, apparurent :

« Ok... » Commença Bruce. « On a évidemment la vue sur toutes les cicatrices accumulées durant les dernières années, aussi bien celles au visage que sur le reste du corps ; il n'est pas nécessaire de le compter je crois, c'est impossible. Mais aucune trace d'infection grave en cours. Apparemment, la malnutrition dont il a été victime n'a pas aidé aux cicatrisations, d'où le fait qu'il a gardé trace des plus graves. Malheureusement... Je ne compte pas non plus le nombre d'abus dont il a été victime, la quantité de viols qu'il a subis doit être inimaginable... » Thor ne put supporter plus longtemps et se retourna pour retrouver son calme, vers la vitre où il voyait son frère dans le scanner, tandis que Tony prit le relais bien malgré lui : « Des traces de fractures aussi, sans doute volontaires vu leurs emplacements et le nombre de fois qu'elles ont été recassées… Mais il y a apparemment eu… Il y a une zone autour de la tête qui semble avoir subi plusieurs fractures en une seule fois et surtout on distingue un important mais ancien traumatisme crânien... Un accident ? Thor ? »

Leur tournant le dos, Thor ne bougea pas : « On m'a raconté que mon frère a voulu fuir plus d'une fois cette vie de torture et qu'une tentative s'est mal passée. Il est tombé d'une falaise. Je crois que c'est à ce moment qu'il est devenu… Ce qu'il est maintenant… Il ne parle plus et a tout oublié. » Bruce et Tony crispèrent leurs visages en imaginant la scène, puis Banner analysa plus profondément la zone en question :

« Mmmh… Le traumatisme crânien a pu créer une amnésie rétrograde post-traumatique avec dommages structurels au cerveau. » Cette fois-ci, Thor se retourna perplexe. Bruce tenta de lui expliquer : « La mémoire de toute sa vie s'est perdue, seuls les plus anciens sont peut-être encore là, mais sinon c'est comme s'il se créait une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux souvenirs. Par contre, sa personnalité, ses capacités physiques sont toujours là, mais sa connaissance générale sur le monde est affectée. Si on l'a forcé à vivre dans un monde d'esclavage, alors c'est tout ce qu'il connait… Concernant le fait qu'il ne parle plus, l'accident a dû endommager son hippocampe et si les lobes temporaux ont été touchés, cela a pu causer des troubles du langage. Je pense qu'on l'aidant, en l'encourageant à reparler, cela pourrait disparaître. De toute évidence, personne n'a jugé utile jusqu'à présent de lui réapprendre à parler... En d'autres termes, Thor, l'accident est responsable de son état et les sévices qu'il a subis n'ont fait qu'encrer cela en lui. On pourrait faire un EEG pour être sûr, mais à mon avis c'est malheureusement la seule explication... »

_Loki... Mais que t'ont-ils fait... Où es-tu mon frère..._ Thor n'osa pas poser la question : « Sera-t-il… Toujours comme cela ? »

« Une guérison avec récupération spontanée est courante, mais on pourra l'aider en lui rappelant ses meilleurs souvenirs. Des personnes ont parfois tout retrouvé, mais certains en un an, d'autres en cinquante ans… Toutefois je pense que...»

Banner ne put jamais finir sa phrase, une alarme stridente résonna et leurs yeux se levèrent sur Loki encore dans le scanner : il se débattait tout ce qu'il pouvait, luttant pour se libérer des sangles, de forts gémissements sortant de sa bouche. La table tremblait terriblement tant il forçait, et le tout finit par tomber à terre. Thor et les autres eurent à peine le temps de se précipiter dans la salle, qu'il s'était déjà libéré complètement et regardait autour de lui complètement affolé. Son regard ne parvenait pas à se poser, sa vision arrivant seulement en flash répétés, il tournait sur lui-même en titubant. Il cherchait quelque chose de toute évidence.

« Loki ! Calme-toi ! Personne ne te fera de mal ici. » Dit Thor en levant les mains, alors que son frère avait déjà fait tout le tour de la pièce, tâtonnant de ses mains tous les objets. « Loki ! » finit par crier Thor en se rapprochant et cette fois-ci Loki le regarda dans les yeux, mais il n'était pas effrayé, il semblait désespéré et immédiatement il se mit à genoux devant Thor en tendant une main, gémissant de plus belle. Thor ne comprenait pas et ne bougea pas, alors Loki mima une coupe avec ses deux mains et les porta à la bouche, il répéta plusieurs fois le même geste.

Un peu à l'écart, déconcertés, Bruce et Stark regardaient intensément la scène, puis Tony comprit :

« Thor, je crois qu'il a simplement soif. » Thor le regarda interloqué, tandis que Banner retourna à toute vitesse dans la pièce attenante. Une minute plus tard, il avait un gobelet en plastique rempli d'eau dans sa main et la donna à Thor. Mais à peine l'avait-il pris que Loki se jeta presque dessus et but immédiatement. Mais il recracha sa gorgée prise et jeta de colère le gobelet à l'autre bout de la pièce, toujours agenouillé, il refit les mêmes gestes devant Thor médusé qui finit par s'abaisser pour prendre les mains de son frère et murmura : « Loki... Je ne comprends pas… »

Loki entra alors dans une rage folle, il rejeta les mains de Thor et se releva, recommençant à faire le tour de la pièce, se mettant parfois à quatre pattes pour scruter le sol, et finit par courir à droite et à gauche, les dents serrées de colère et terrifié à la fois. Lorsque les trois amis avancèrent pour tenter une nouvelle fois de le calmer, il les évita et fit un détour en courant tout en ne les quittant pas des yeux. Violemment, il heurta une des nombreuses vitres de la pièce qu'il n'avait pas vue, de plein fouet, et tomba à terre, assommé mais toujours conscient et assez agité. Une légère intaille sur le front se mit à saigner. Cette fois-ci, Banner n'y tint plus :

« Ok ça suffit, maintenez-le à terre ! » Lança-t-il en sortant de sa blouse une seringue prête à l'emploi : « Je vais lui donner un léger sédatif, il faut le ramener dans son lit. » Tony et Thor se mirent à le maintenir, bien que ce dernier ait du mal à user de violence sur son frère, tant la situation le désarçonnait. Mais après injection, Loki finit pas se calmer de suite et s'endormit peu à peu. Les trois en profitèrent pour le ramener dans son lit à l'infirmerie où Bruce put l'examiner et soigner sa plaie, après l'avoir sanglé par sécurité. _Que s'est-il passé ?_ Songea Thor devant le lit.

Endormi, Loki ne semblait pourtant pas en paix : il s'agitait dans son sommeil, hochant sans cesse de la tête et luttant légèrement contre les sangles. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur tout son visage, des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux et sa bouche s'agitait comme s'il parlait sans voix. Bruce brancha divers appareil et l'examina de nouveau entièrement :

« Il a les pupilles dilatées » dit-il en ouvrant les yeux de Loki un par un pour les examiner avec sa petite lampe torche. Puis, il regarda les écrans : « Et… Sa température a augmenté. »

Thor posa une main sur la tête de son frère, il recommençait à désespérer. Lui qui pensait que son frère irait de mieux en mieux, il ne comprenait plus : « Mais qu'a-t-il donc Docteur Banner ?! »

Bruce prit le temps de réfléchir à voix basse : « Son agitation, sa température, tachycardie et hypertension, dilatation des pupilles… Mais... Il a tous les symptômes du manque ! »

Thor fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant rien et cela commençait vraiment à l'énerver : « Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

Tony s'avança vers lui : « Thor, il n'est pas bien parce qu'il est en manque de quelque chose et son corps le ressent aussi... De toute évidence… Il a été drogué… »

* * *

Quelqu'un tapait du poing sur la table, Loki en était persuadé. Il entendait les bruits sourds sans fin qui résonnaient régulièrement près de sa tête et cela l'agitait, le sortant peu à peu de son sommeil. Son maître n'était pas content et tapait du poing ! Loki s'était endormi et avait oublié de se réveiller pour préparer sa collation du matin ! L'angoisse le prit à la gorge et il paniqua encore plus. Mais pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se réveiller, alors que le bruit ne faiblissait pas, il devait se lever au plus vite et accomplir ses tâches !

Mais plus il se réveillait, plus un sentiment de mal être l'envahissait puis la terreur s'y ajouta : _Mon eau, je n'ai pas eu mon eau, où est-elle ? Ils ont oublié de me la donner ? Où est-elle ?_

Sans hésiter, il tomba du lit et chercha, encore et encore._ Ils ont dû la poser près de mon lit, où est-elle ? Quels sont tous ces objets, je ne les connais pas !_

_Mon maître, mon maître ! Vous avez oublié mon eau, je vous en prie, vous avez oublié mon eau ! J'ai mal ! J'ai besoin de mon eau ! J'en ai besoin ! Oui ! Mon eau, merci merci !_

_NON ! Ce n'est pas elle, je ne la reconnais pas ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire si mal, j'ai pourtant obéi, j'ai été bon et obéissant ! J'ai si mal maintenant, je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus…_

_Qui êtes-vous ?! Je ne vous connais pas, partez ! Laissez-moi ! Laissez..._

Un choc terrible._ Pourquoi me frapper… Pourquoi…_

_Où est mon eau..._

('*…._…. [_à suivre_] …._...*')

* * *

**J'ai laissé une allusion à cette fameuse « eau », si précieuse à Loki, dans presque chaque chapitre précédent, je vous laisse les retrouver !**

**Pour la première fois, j'ai écrit un dialogue à quatre : pas évident, surtout que c'est les Avengers, et j'espère que c'est crédible.**

**Je m'excuse par avance pour toute faute médicale dans mon histoire : je suis une fan des fanfics au contenu médicalisé, mais n'en ai pas encore écrit malgré l'envie. C'est donc un premier essai pour moi !**

**Une nouvelle fois, je vous remercie pour votre visite et en particulier toutes les reviews ! **

**Petite précision : dans le cadre de mon boulot, il peut arriver que je doive m'absenter quelques semaines. Donc, si vous ne me revoyez plus un jour, pas d'inquiétude : je reviendrai finir cette histoire quoiqu'il arrive !**

**Chapitre 6 posté le 22 août 2013**

**Prochain post chapitre 7 : au mieux le 29 août 2013 **

**_Où Loki devra apprendre à oublier son eau..._**


	7. Chapitre 7

Auteur : Pyramide

D'après les films : Avengers / Thor. Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel©. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

Classement : T+

Avertissement : Esclavage, abus non graphique, loki whump !

Résumé : Suite au jugement d'Odin, Loki est condamné à l'esclavage à Asgard. Privé de ses dons magiques et terriblement maltraité, il revient changé au palais et y subit son sort sous le regard de Thor venu l'aider. Ma toute première fanfic jamais écrite, soyez indulgents ! Pas mal de Loki!angst et whump !

Note : Se situe après le film Avengers.

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

**_La terreur au visage_**

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

*/ˆ~ˆ\* Chapitre 7 : Ta solitude n'est plus */ˆ~ˆ\*

Le temps pressait, ils le savaient en entendant les gémissements de Loki s'intensifier peu à peu, mais ils se devaient de faire le point, surtout face à Thor, et ils s'étaient réfugiés dans le hall attenant l'infirmerie.

Les bras croisés, la respiration forte, Thor essayait de cerner la situation, son inquiétude montant de plus en plus : « Docteur Banner... Expliquez-moi ce qui arrive à mon frère ? »

« Mmmhhh, quelque chose me dit que le plaisir de la poudre n'est pas chose courante dans le château de Cendrillon, je me trompe ? » Ne pût s'empêcher de commenter Tony, qui malgré les apparences, tentait de ne pas montrer à quel point le sort qui s'était acharné sur Loki lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas été loin non plus d'être traumatisé par sa propre expérience de détention. Il n'en parlait que rarement, et uniquement à Pepper, mais les images le hantaient encore trop souvent. Heureusement, il avait pu être sauvé puis entouré, Loki n'avait pas encore eu cette chance. Il se sentait... Impliqué.

Bruce hocha de la tête et enchaîna de suite : « Thor, comment t'expliquer, il existe, apparemment dans tous les mondes, des substances qui procurent aux gens une envie incontrôlable d'en reprendre encore et encore, comme un plaisir fou et sans quoi le corps ne semble plus fonctionner correctement. C'est une perte de contrôle de soi qu'on appelle une dépendance ou une addiction. Cette chose, on la nomme drogue. »

« Mais pourquoi, pourquoi prend-il cette chose dont vous me parlez ? «

« Réfléchis, Point Break, » remarqua Stark, « il n'y a rien de plus maniable qu'un drogué. Grâce à cette substance, on a dû tenter de contrôler le caractère... Disons, le mauvais caractère de ton frère. Tu nous a dit qu'il n'avait pas accepté son sort, ce que je comprends. Eh bien c'est simple, mais il fallait y penser, grâce à ça, on l'a soumis bien plus facilement. »

« A mon avis, » réfléchit à haute voix Bruce, « ils ont dû commencer gentiment, sans doute peu avant son accident et ont augmenté les prises par la suite, pour éviter d'autres évasions de ce genre. » Il inspira un bon coup : « Bon, pour l'instant il nous faut agir et vite, il nous faut trouver ce qu'ils lui ont donné, l'analyser et trouver la méthode de sevrage la plus adaptée. Médicalement, on pourra ensuite l'assister, mais je te préviens, Thor, en tous les cas ce ne sera pas plaisant pour lui ni pour toi, et il nous faut être prêts à tout, même au pire... »

« Tu as des infos qui pourraient nous aider à trouver ce qu'il a pris, l'ami ? » Demanda Tony.

« Vous venez de m'apprendre quelque chose que j'ignorais, non je ne vois pas ce qui a pu ainsi empoisonner mon frère ! »

« Je n'ai décelé aucune trace de piqûre, » releva Banner, « et son attitude avec l'eau montre que nous cherchons un liquide. Réfléchis, Thor, il doit s'agir de quelque chose auquel il tenait particulièrement et qu'il gardait près de lui... »

« Son sac ! Il n'oubliait jamais de l'avoir près de lui chaque soir ! C'est pour cela que je l'ai pris avec moi, il semblait y tenir... »

« Allons fouiller ces affaires ! » se décida Tony en quittant le couloir précipitamment, suivi par Thor.

« Je commence les prises de sang pendant ce temps ! » Prévint Bruce. Le temps pressait, Loki semblait de plus en plus mal et se débattait d'autant plus avec ses sangles, ce qui faisait mal au cœur à Bruce. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de soigner les gens sous la contrainte ainsi, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre de risque avec cet homme venu d'un autre monde, imprévisible malgré tout et qui devait rester caché de la vue de tous. Il s'approcha de Loki, sa température augmentait et sa respiration devenait plus difficile. Après avoir fait la prise de sang, il lui mît une canule d'oxygène et un petit linge humide sur le front. Une fois les résultats connus, il pourrait trouver le meilleur traitement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Bruce avait les résultats grâce à la rapidité de Jarvis, tandis que Thor et Stark avaient aussi les leurs. Il était temps de faire un bilan.

« Bon, de mon côté, » dit Bruce, « il y a bien une substance dans son sang, mais ne connaissant pas toutes les subtilités d'un sang asgardien, impossible de savoir à quoi on a affaire exactement. »

« Nous on a peut-être plus d'infos, » dit Tony enthousiaste, « il y avait une sorte de grande gourde dans le sac de Loki, dont le contenu avait une odeur suspecte, et que j'ai fait analyser de suite. Les résultats ont identifié une substance en dehors de l'eau qui... Ressemble pas mal à l'héroïne, mais sans l'identifier en tant que telle malheureusement. »

Banner se pinça le nez en réfléchissant : « Ok... On fera avec. A mon avis, on n'identifiera jamais ce que c'est exactement, autre monde veut dire autres substances, et je doute que Thor puisse nous aider. » Thor hocha de la tête, suffisamment frustré comme ça. « Donc, on va partir du peu qu'on sait et débuter le sevrage sur cette base. Pour commencer, je vais lui administrer en petite quantité de la méthadone, ce substitut utilisé pour les drogués de chez nous, on verra comment il y réagit. Heureusement, on peut maintenant l'avoir sous forme injectable, donc il n'aura pas à l'avaler de force. Cela lui permettra de stabiliser un peu plus facilement son désir et sa sensation de manque. Malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas lui en donner beaucoup, quelques milligrammes par jour d'abord, afin de voir comment il y réagit. D'ici un ou deux jours, on devrait voir les premiers effets positifs, j'espère... On va aussi soigner les effets secondaires d'un sevrage autant qu'on pourra, mais quoiqu'on fasse, Thor, ce sera... Long et douloureux, je te le répète. »

« Je... Je le soutiendrai... » Répondit Thor, hésitant.

Mais cela ne fut pas facile...

Les premières vingt-quatre heures furent terribles pour tous.

Loki gémissait sans discontinuer, s'agitant sans cesse en luttant contre le manque grandissant. Tremblant de sueur, sous le coup de la fièvre, il ne dormait jamais complètement, l'esprit hanté par des cauchemars sans fin où il tombait dans le vide encore et encore, où il ressentait à nouveau chaque coup donné par ses maîtres et revivait chaque abus dont il avait été victime. Les hallucinations accompagnaient ces images et il luttait parfois sans fin contre de multiples mains qui tentaient de le toucher. Les larmes coulaient sans arrêt sur ses joues durant ces moments insupportables. Et lorsqu'il parvenait à s'éveiller un peu, les yeux mi- ouverts, il devenait incontrôlable. Très sensible à la douleur, il refusait tout contact en plus d'être irritable, et finissait en général par vomir de la bile, son estomac étant vide.

Toujours assis à ses côtés, Thor craquait de plus en plus. Il aurait préféré affronter toutes les armées d'Asgard, plutôt que de rester impuissant ainsi face à la douleur de son jeune frère. Il ne supportait pas la vue de ces sangles retenant Loki, bien qu'il sache que c'était nécessaire pour le protéger de lui-même, mais encore moins de le voir dans un tel état comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Quand Loki était plongé dans un sommeil d'horreur, il tentait d'apaiser sa fièvre en changeant sa lavette sur le front et tenait sa main en lui parlant à voix basse, la tête baissée sur son lit, pour le rassurer de sa présence, assurant Loki qu'il était là, qu'il n'était plus seul. Mais face aux éveils agités de Loki, il se sentait le plus démuni, car il lui était alors impossible de le toucher et il ne pouvait que tenir une petite vasque pour recevoir ses multiples vomissements, puis le nettoyai du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ces moments-là, trop nombreux, étaient les pires et régulièrement il laissait à son tour échapper de multiples larmes. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur, lui le guerrier, toujours combatif face à l'ennemi le plus menaçant, il était effrayé face à la détresse de son frère et au risque de sa mort durant ce traitement. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'aider que s'asseoir et attendre, et cela lui était insupportable…

Malgré que Bruce et Tony prenaient le relais, Thor était toujours présent. Il s'imposait le devoir d'aider son frère, refusant à peine aussi de dormir et manger, car cela le rendait coupable, coupable de pouvoir se reposer et prendre soin de lui alors que Loki souffrait le martyr.

Les administrations d'antidouleurs et de légers sédatifs, n'aidaient pas beaucoup à apaiser le dieu en détresse. Bruce dut en conclure que la substance devait être plus puissante que ce qu'il croyait, et tenta d'adapter les dosages.

Jusqu'au moment où Thor craqua...

En entrant dans la chambre aménagée spécialement pour le sevrage de Loki, Banner remarqua tout de suite l'absence inhabituelle de Thor, puis le bruit assourdissant de cassures, bris de glace et de destruction venant du petit salon par très loin, au milieu de hurlements de rage. Il allait y faire un pas, lorsque Tony surgit de cette pièce et arrêta Bruce.

« Minute ! Avant de venir voir et de tenter de garder ton calme, j'y vais ! » Banner croisa les bras, et approuva en hochant de la tête.

En entrant à nouveau dans la pièce, Stark s'arrêta un moment devant le désastre en cours : pas un meuble n'avait échappé à la colère de Thor et Tony fut bien rassuré que son marteau était resté dans sa chambre. De ses seuls poings, Thor détruisait déjà très bien tout ce qui lui tombait dessus : tables, canapés, vaisselle, murs et sols étaient soit brisés soit déformés. _Pepper va me tuer_, songea Stark en s'avançant vers son ami, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

Heureusement, Thor semblait avoir déjà épuisé une partie de sa colère, car il était maintenant agenouillé à terre et finissait de créer un petit cratère dans le sol avec son poing. On pouvait distinguer la transpiration et la rougeur de son visage dus à l'effort et la colère, mais aussi les larmes qui coulaient sans fin de ses yeux. Puis, il finit par s'immobiliser et regarda le sol figé, sanglotant silencieusement.

Lentement, Tony s'accroupit près de lui et ne sachant quoi dire, il se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Thor reprenne son souffle et puisse commencer à parler :

« Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle et borné, mon ami ? Tout ce temps passé ensemble et je ne l'ai même pas vu… Tout est de ma faute… »

« Ecoute Thor, » intervint Tony, « je crois que cela te ferait du bien de, tu sais, de vider ton sac et de me raconter ce qui te mets… Dans un tel état. » _Après Bruce, à mon tour de faire le psy..._

Pendant un instant cependant, Tony craint que Thor ne veuille pas se livrer, car il ne prononça pas un mot, puis il se lança sans s'arrêter: « Toute ma vie, j'ai cru que Loki était le frère idéal, fidèle et drôle, mais je ne me suis jamais posé la question de savoir si lui allait bien. Je me suis contenté de profiter de la vie et de ses bienfaits sans fin, sans me douter que lui, de son côté, souffrait en silence. Je croyais qu'il imaginait tout cela, mais j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir ces derniers temps, déjà depuis le procès je me suis interrogé sur mes erreurs. Je… Je l'ai pourtant vu souffrir ! Mais sans vraiment voir... Loki n'a jamais eu ses propres amis, il a pris les mêmes que moi parce que je les suivais partout, mais ils se moquaient de lui constamment voire l'ignoraient. J'imposais la présence de Loki, alors que ni lui ni eux ne le souhaitaient vraiment. Et lorsqu'il n'était pas avec nous, il était seul dans ses quartiers ou dans la grande bibliothèque. Jamais il n'est vraiment parti explorer les mondes sans moi, jamais il ne s'est organisé ses propres fêtes ni courtisé en secret. La seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée est notre mère, qui lui a tout appris sur la magie. Et mon père ! Aaaahh, je n'ose plus le nommer ainsi. Il sous-estimait les talents de mon frère pour admirer mes exploits, il me voyait moi, le guerrier comme il l'avait été, et pas Loki, le magicien, qui restait isolé sans jamais se plaindre. J'ai fait tant d'activités avec mon père, mais Loki n'était pas invité. Mon frère a pourtant tout fait pour attirer l'attention et montrer qu'il existait, par ses exploits, son espièglerie et son talent d'orateur, mais père ne le voyait pas. Odin lui a même menti toute sa vie. Ah ! On traite Loki de dieu du Mensonge, alors qu'il est né et a vécu dans un mensonge ! Comment a-t-il pu supporter tout cela aussi longtemps ? Et moi je n'ai rien compris. Même en le voyant dans sa conquête de pouvoir, sur Asgard comme sur Midgard, je refusais de reconnaître sa douleur alors qu'il a tout fait pour la montrer. Il a été brisé par mon père, au point de se jeter du pont, puis par ces monstres de Chitauris, alors qu'il était désespéré et seul. Et mon père à nouveau l'a achevé par cette condamnation, ainsi que ceux qui l'ont pris... Il ne reste plus rien du jeune homme que j'ai vu grandir avec moi, plus rien… »

« Thor, » remarqua Tony, « tout n'est pas désespéré. Il est toujours là, en vie, et même s'il ne parle plus, c'est à tes côtés qu'il se sent le mieux, ça se sent. Quelque part, il a reconnu celui qui lui veut que du bien. »

« Mais j'aurais pu tant faire avant tout cela ! J'aurais pu le chercher lorsqu'il est tombé chez les Chitauris, j'aurais pu lui montrer à quel point je tenais à lui sur Midgard, j'aurais pu le chercher plus lorsqu'il a disparu dans l'esclavage. En tant que futur roi, j'aurais même pu le sauver de sa condition ! Mais j'ai tout raté ! Tout ! Par ma faute, en me rendant coupable de vol, de destruction, de morts et en offensant un membre du grand Conseil, je suis devenu un fugitif et n'ai sûrement plus aucune chance d'être roi ! J'ai ruiné l'espoir de le libérer un jour, tout est de ma faute ! » Thor se mit à respirer de plus en plus fort, la colère revint sur son visage : « Mais ils vont payer ! Tous ! Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! Les Chitauris, Odin, ces maîtres qui ont profité de lui, je les ferai payer pour tout cela ! » Et il brisa une table basse qui avait miraculeusement échappé à ses poings.

Immédiatement, Tony le saisit par les épaules: « Oh, oh ! Thor ! Calme-toi ! Oui on leur montrera qu'ils ont eu tort, mais pour l'instant ce qui compte vraiment c'est ton frère ! Loki a besoin de toi ! Et tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir de l'avoir libéré, tu ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi, tu l'as raconté ! Tu as fait que du bien en le sortant et en l'emmenant loin de cet enfer ! Tu n'as vraiment rien à te reprocher pour cette libération. Rien ! »

Thor le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je suis si fatigué, fatigué… » Et il se remit à pleurer, fortement cette fois, la main cachant son visage.

Bruce entra alors prudemment dans la pièce et s'agenouilla avec le duo, puis donna un cachet avec un verre d'eau à Thor qui l'avala sans réfléchir. Gentiment, ils amenèrent Thor dans sa chambre où il s'écroula sur le lit et s'endormit en quelques minutes, sous le regard triste de ses amis.

Deux jeunes dieux, brisés, allaient maintenant devoir se relever ensemble.

Le matin suivant, après une nuit à s'être relayés auprès de Loki, Bruce et Tony s'accordèrent une pause-café, Thor dormant toujours. Epuisés, ils ne se rendirent pas compte d'une autre présence près d'eux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette maison ? Et que s'est-il passé dans le salon ? »

Surpris, Bruce et Tony levèrent les yeux et découvrirent Steve, appuyé contre le bord de la porte.

« Stevie ! » dit Tony en se levant tout sourire. « Minute, Jarvis, je croyais que tu nous avais isolés du monde extérieur, comment notre ami a-t-il pu entrer ? »

Steve haussa les sourcils au moment où Jarvis répondit : « Je rappelle à Monsieur qu'il a donné les codes de sécurité à Monsieur Steve lors de sa dernière fête d'amis. »

« J'ai fait ça moi ? »

« Monsieur tenait, je cite, 'à ce que mon pote de bouteille vienne en descendre une ou dix avec moi quand il le voudra !' »

Steve ria légèrement, « sérieusement, Tony, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ic- »

« Thor ! Th… Thor ! »

D'un bond, tout le monde se figea en entendant les cris et Bruce et Tony se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Loki, Steve les suivant par réflexe. Dans son lit, le jeune dieu agitait la tête de droite à gauche, les yeux fermés, en proie à un cauchemar violent, et criait.

Steve s'arrêta net, choqué en apercevant Loki, « mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait- »

« Thor ! » Cria encore Loki. « Fr… Frère ! »

« Il fait un mauvais rêve apparemment, » constata Tony.

« Mieux vaudrait ne pas le réveiller brusquement, mais il nous faudrait Thor, » dit Bruce, et à ce moment Thor entra justement dans la pièce. Ne voyant personne d'autre que Loki, il se précipita pour s'asseoir auprès de lui et lui prendre la main. Requinqué par sa nuit de sommeil, il était désormais plus que déterminé à accompagner son frère jusqu'au bout.

« Je suis là mon frère. C'est Thor, je suis là, ça va aller… »

Discrètement, Tony poussa Bruce et Steve vers la sortie, laissant les deux frères tranquilles.

Peu à peu, semblant entendre les paroles de Thor, Loki s'était calmé, tandis que son frère continuait à lui parler : « Je suis là Loki. Je suis là. » Puis, il s'approcha au plus près de la tête de son frère : « Oh Loki… Je suis tellement désolé, j'aimerais tant que tu entendes mes excuses, pour tout… Tout ce que j'ai fait, pour avoir été absent face à ta détresse. Mais tu es mon frère Loki, le seul et vrai frère que j'ai, et plus que tout je tiens aussi à toi, moi aussi… Mais tu dois te battre, tu doit te battre. Fais-le pour Mère et peut-être aussi pour moi, car je crois en toi… Je veux être un meilleur frère pour toi désormais, je t'en fais le serment… Mon frère.»

Le jour suivant, la fièvre finit par tomber et malgré des épisodes douloureux de cauchemars, Loki était toujours plus éveillé, ne lâchant jamais la main de Thor, jusqu'au jour où pour la première fois, Loki lui sourit…

* * *

_Ma tête tourne, pourquoi ? Elle tourne encore et encore, et je ne sais plus où marcher. Suis-je en vie ? _

_Je me sens écrasé, comme si des milliers de sabots me piétinaient sans fin. J'ai du mal à respirer, j'étouffe et j'ai mal !_

_Il fait si chaud, un feu sans fin me consume et je brûle, je brûle ! Suis-je mort ?_

_Le mur, le mur s'ouvre et un loup noir immense en sort ! Il veut me déchirer la peau, il veut m'achever ! Non !_

_Mal, tout me fait si mal ! Les coups, les fouets, les cris, les punitions, et ces mains, je ne veux plus ! Leurs visages viennent me voir tour à tour, ils veulent me reprendre, non !  
_

_Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi plutôt, laissez-moi mourir, que la douleur cesse enfin ! Que la Mort même vienne me prendre, je la suivrai de ma main !_

_Mais une voix, j'entends une voix que je connais. Elle est douce et réconfortante, elle me parle mais c'est difficile de l'entendre. Pourtant, quand je me réveille elle est toujours là, tout près de moi. Elle sonne vrai, mais… Triste… Elle n'est pas pleine de colère ou de menace, elle me rassure et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'arrête, non !_

_Je la connais, c'est la voix de Thor. Est-ce mon maître ? Non, il a dit être mon frère, mon frère…_

_Mais où est-il, je ne l'entends plus et j'ai peur. Le plafond s'ouvre, et un grand serpent aux dents acérées en descend, très lentement, sifflant sans fin, il veut me verser son poison ! Il va tomber sur mes yeux. Mais, je ne peux plus bouger, on m'a attaché ! _

_Non ! Non ! Thor ! Thor ! Mon frère !_

_Ai-je crié ? _

_Mais j'entends à nouveau cette voix, oui je l'entends. Elle m'accompagne à nouveau comme une douce musique, je me sens mieux et apaisé, et je m'endors avec elle. _

_Je connais ses yeux bleus, je les reconnais. _

_Je suis heureux._

('*…._…. [_à suivre_] …._...*')

* * *

**J'ai voulu donner un peu mon point de vue sur qui est Loki selon moi au travers des films, car même s'il est coupable de nombreux crimes, je crois qu'au fond de lui il cache de lourds secrets avec sans aucun doute de profondes blessures.  
**

**J'ai laissé aussi d'autres allusions que je vous laisse trouver :)  
**

**Comme toujours, je vous remercie tous pour votre visite et en particulier toutes les reviews ! **

**A nouveau au cas où: dans le cadre de mon boulot, il peut désormais arriver que je doive m'absenter quelques semaines. Donc, si vous ne me revoyez plus un jour, pas d'inquiétude : je reviendrai finir cette histoire quoiqu'il arrive !**

**Chapitre 7 posté le 29 août 2013**

**Prochain post chapitre 8 : idéalement le 5 septembre 2013 **

**_Où le collier de Loki doit être enlevé..._**


	8. Chapitre 8

Auteur : Pyramide

D'après les films : Avengers / Thor. Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel©. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

Classement : T+

Avertissement : Esclavage, abus non graphique, loki whump !

Résumé : Suite au jugement d'Odin, Loki est condamné à l'esclavage à Asgard. Privé de ses dons magiques et terriblement maltraité, il revient changé au palais et y subit son sort sous le regard de Thor venu l'aider. Ma toute première fanfic jamais écrite, soyez indulgents ! Pas mal de Loki!angst et whump !

Note : Se situe après le film Avengers.

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

**_La terreur au visage_**

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

*/ˆ~ˆ\* Chapitre 8 : Toi et moi */ˆ~ˆ\*

Banner était concentré, il examinait calmement Loki, vérifiant chaque fonction vitale avec professionnalisme. L'ambiance était d'un calme imposant.

Anxieux, se méfiant encore de ces personnes l'entourant et qui lui étaient complètement étrangères, Loki tenait fermement la main de Thor durant tout le processus. Seul ce lien le rassurait et faisait que Thor ne quittait quasiment jamais l'infirmerie, excepté quand son frère dormait. Et même là, il se hâtait de revenir de peur que Loki ne se réveille seul et n'angoisse.

Remettant son stéthoscope autour du cou, Bruce leur sourit : « La fièvre est tombée définitivement et le pouls est bien plus stable, Loki. C'est excellent. En fait, nous allons même commencer à te donner un peu à manger, léger pour commencer, pour voir comment tu supportes. Une soupe devrait faire l'affaire. Tony ? »

« J'ai ma cuisine sur le coup » répondit le richissime, posé sur l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Déjà épuisé par l'examen, Loki sentit la fatigue revenir déjà et ses yeux se fermer peu à peu. Il serra plus fort la main de son frère, qui comprit immédiatement en le regardant. Malgré sa guérison, son frère continuait à avoir souvent des cauchemars où se mêlaient les visions les plus atroces de son existence. Loki craignait du coup toute forme de sommeil, alors Thor lui serra la main en retour, pour le rassurer : « Tout va bien, mon frère, je suis juste à côté. »

Ne pouvant plus lutter, Loki s'endormit et Thor replaça gentiment la couverture sur lui, tandis que Banner murmurait : « Il doit encore se reposer. Le chemin de la guérison ne fait que commencer… »

« Les gars, faut qu'on discute encore avec Steve. Il tourne dans le salon comme un lion en cage et je n'aime pas ça. » Lança Tony en retournant dans le couloir, suivi par Bruce et Thor qui s'était assuré que Loki dormait désormais profondément.

Une fois tous assis, la tension monta d'un cran avec l'intervention de Steve, qui ne décolérait pas depuis plusieurs jours, répétant toujours les mêmes mises en garde :

« Vous vous rendez compte du risque que vous prenez ! Héberger comme ça un ennemi de la planète, dangereuse et imprévisible, qui peut se réveiller en fureur à tout moment et recommencer le cauchemar d'il y a cinq ans ?! » Puis, il hocha frénétiquement la tête : « Non, impossible. Je suis désolé mais il faut avertir le Shield, qu'ils viennent le chercher pour le… »

Thor n'y tint plus et se leva d'un bond vers Steve : « Il est absolument hors de question ! Ne l'avez-vous donc pas vu ? Tony ne vous a-t-il pas déjà raconté tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé depuis sa colère ici sur Midgard ?! Il n'est plus le même, il est affaibli et perdu, malade et fragile, l'esprit détruit par les tortures de sa punition. Je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un mettre sa main sur lui, et si votre Shield ose venir ici, ils devront d'abord me combattre pour l'atteindre, est-ce clair ! »

Steve resta stoïque, ne perdant pas contenance devant la colère de son ami : « Je sais. J'ai vu et entendu, mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincu. » Il soupira : « Le problème aujourd'hui est que je dois absolument retourner faire un rapport de mission demain au Shield et vous me demandez tous de leur cacher une information capitale pour la sécurité de la planète ! »

Tony ria : « C'est vrai, notre étoilé est incapable de mentir ! » Puis, il s'avança à son tour avec un air sérieux : « Ecoute, on ne te demande pas de leur raconter des salades, juste de… d'oublier ce qui s'est passé ici depuis ton arrivée. Thor, Brucie et moi on est prêts à prendre toute la responsabilité de Loki, mais on est dans cette situation depuis assez longtemps je crois pour savoir que tout cela n'est pas une fiction. Ce n'est plus Loki le dieu maléfique, c'est un homme qui a été maltraité, battu, réduit à moins que rien durant bien trop longtemps et qui a failli en mourir et crois-moi ! Je sais ce que c'est ! Je sais que cela signifie d'être seul, livré à soi-même et d'avoir comme seul but la liberté de vivre ! » Il soupira longuement : « Non, ce n'est pas de la comédie… Et Thor peut témoigner l'avoir vu être traité ainsi. » Thor approuva d'un signe de la tête immédiatement.

Steve serra le menton, réfléchissant un moment en expirant fortement : « Très bien. Je ne dirai rien. Mais je tiens à être au courant des événements à tout moment. »

« Sûr ! Minute par minute. » Répondit Tony en souriant et se rasseyant.

Steve les regarda tous avant de quitter la pièce : « Je repasserai dès que possible, mais soyez méfiants. »

Les jours qui suivirent rapprochèrent les deux frères comme jamais, Loki reprenant toujours plus de forces grâce à l'aide de Thor qui lui donnait régulièrement de petites quantités de nourriture. lui tendant le plus délicatement possible une cuillère après cuillère de chaque soupe, faisant attention à ne pas le brusquer. Loki dormait toujours beaucoup, mais très vite, Banner encouragea Thor à le remettre sur ses pieds pour qu'il marche dans la pièce et fasse ainsi de l'exercice.

Loki était très méfiant, mais sa confiance en Thor s'agrandissait au fil du temps et il le laissa le manipuler pour sortir du lit et le soutenir pour effectuer quelques pas tremblants. Puis, il le laissa l'aider à se nettoyer ou s'habiller.

Il ne parlait que rarement, prononçant le mot « Thor » facilement maintenant, mais sans autre terme. Alors Thor se mit à lui réapprendre à parler, sur les conseils de Bruce : il encourageait Loki à répéter les mots qu'il prononçait, à haute voix, plusieurs fois de suite. Bien que retissant au début, Loki finit par s'y mettre, discrètement, si personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Son vocabulaire devint des plus simples, mais suffisant pour qu'il puisse peu à peu s'exprimer.

Le retour de Pepper, après une période intense de travail, fut décisif. Ayant pris des vacances, elle fut touchée par l'attention de Thor envers son frère et se mit en quatre pour l'aider. Son idée était simple : Thor ayant toujours eu du personnel à son service et Loki ayant appris à servir les autres mais jamais lui-même, ils allaient désormais apprendre à devenir indépendants l'un l'autre et l'apprentissage se ferait ensemble. Patiemment, au fur et à mesure que Loki pouvait se mouvoir, elle leur apprit donc comment se débrouiller seuls.

Cela débutait dès le lever, où elle leur montra comment faire chacun son lit. Loki restait en retrait, les mains serrées ensemble, nerveux. Alors Thor commença et sa rapidité à défaire un côté de lit puis l'autre et ceci sans fin détendit vite l'atmosphère. Et il cassa quelques coussins après avoir tenté de les secouer ou frapper un peu. La maladresse et la force brusque de Thor allaient finalement encourager Loki à se lancer aussi.

Apprendre à préparer soi-même son déjeuner, n'avait jamais été si drôle pour Pepper, qui consciencieusement se retenait de rire par respect et pour les encourager. Thor venait en effet de casser son dixième œuf à côté du bol sous le regard amusé de Loki qui tenait encore son premier dans la main.

Pepper serra son nez de ses doigts : « Thor ! Je te l'ai dit, il faut que tu maîtrises ta force dans tes mains. Tu le casses dé-li-ca-te-ment sur le rebord et- » Le onzième œuf finit comme les autres.

Rassuré quelque part, Loki voulut tenter alors d'essayer, sans que jamais Pepper ne le pousse à faire quoique ce soit. Non pas qu'il ne sache pas tenir une maison ni cuisiner, son expérience d'esclave l'avait formé à tenir un intérieur impeccablement et à préparer bon nombre de mets. Mais jamais il n'avait fait ce travail pour lui-même et il craignait parfois encore qu'un de ses anciens maîtres ne surgisse dans la pièce, scandalisé par cette vision de Loki pensant à lui-même. Il regardait souvent derrière lui dans cette crainte, mais il était rassuré très vite par Pepper.

A l'autre bout de la pièce de la cuisine ouverte, Bruce et Tony assistaient à la scène. Mais si Tony s'en amusait légèrement, Bruce gardait un air plus que sérieux.

« Je suis inquiet » finit-il par avouer.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Loki semble être sorti de sa phase d'addiction, mais j'ai demandé à Jarvis de garder un œil sur ses constantes. Et… Depuis qu'il est ici, il reste toujours affaibli. Certes, il s'est levé, il marche et mange, mais cela reste instable et de moins en moins. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en conclus ? »

« Que son expérience d'esclave a affaibli son corps comme jamais. Il a beau avoir la force de santé d'un Asgardien, il a suffisamment été maltraité trop longtemps pour que son corps ne se remette pas ou peu de tels traitements. Pour l'instant il tient le coup, mais de toute évidence, sa santé risque de se détériorer au fil du temps. »

« Thor est au courant ? »

« Je ne lui ai encore rien dit, car je connais un moyen de régler le problème. Un moyen fou et insensé, qui peut échouer sans doute, mais qu'il faut tenter avant de désespérer et j'ai besoin de toi pour accomplir cela. »

Tony le regarda dans les yeux et finit par comprendre : « Le collier ! Le collier l'a privé de sa magie oui, mais aussi de sa grande capacité à guérir. Si on arrive à le lui retirer, elle le guérira en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, elle le remettra sur pieds totalement. Mais… »

« Mais, cela lui rendra aussi tous ses pouvoirs et donc nous redonnera peut-être aussi le Loki machiavélique d'avant… »

Tony regarda Loki et Thor, qui venait de casser son quinzième œuf, de colère cette fois. Tandis que Loki venait de réussir dès le premier essai, sous les félicitations de Pepper, à qui il sourit en retour.

« Non. Ça se voit qu'il a changé, je ne le vois pas revenir brusquement un être sans foi ni loi. Regarde-le, je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire aussi sincèrement et la confiance qu'il a pour son frère n'a plus rien à voir avec la haine d'avant. Non, il a droit à une seconde chance. Allons-y Hulkie, on aura besoin de tout mon laboratoire de génie pour trouver un moyen. »

Résolument, ils quittèrent la pièce et prirent l'ascenseur.

Après quelques semaines, la situation semblait s'être stabilisée. Thor et Loki faisaient tous les deux des progrès remarquables selon les dires de Pepper, ravie de se sentir utile dans le cheminement de Loki. Thor réussissait toujours, malgré lui, à détendre l'atmosphère lorsque Loki se sentait mal à l'aise pour effectuer une tâche pour lui-même. Désormais, les deux frères passaient la journée ensemble, sans avoir à demander tout le temps l'aide de quelqu'un.

Mais la santé de Loki ne s'améliorait pas et avait même tendant à empirer. Ses phases d'éveil diminuaient dans le temps et il dormait de plus en plus, malgré les cauchemars violents qui le hantaient chaque nuit. Thor le soutenait et le calmait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les cernes autour des yeux de Loki noircissaient toujours plus, et il commençait à perdre son souffle, devant s'asseoir de plus en plus souvent. Les blessures qu'il avait gardées de sa dernière mauvaise expérience sur Asgard ne parvenaient plus à cicatriser complètement et stagnaient. Il commençait aussi à éprouver des évanouissements de temps à autre et ne parvenait plus à manger alors qu'il se nourrissait déjà peu depuis son arrivée. Le temps commençait à presser et Bruce se demandait s'il ne devrait pas ramener bientôt Loki à l'infirmerie, ce qui déprimerait beaucoup le jeune dieu et son frère.

Car, le médecin avait aussi remarqué que plus sa santé se dégradait, plus Loki semblait sombrer dans une certaine mélancolie.

* * *

Loki ne pouvait plus voir d'eau sans penser à son envie d'avant. Certes, il n'avait plus un désir intense comme avant, son corps ne réagissait plus de façon folle quand il n'en avait pas pris, mais malgré tout, elle lui manquait encore un peu. Un peu comme si la seule amie qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent et qui lui faisait du bien était partie et il se sentait perdu.

Alors il essayait de se résonner, mais plus il se rassurait, plus il réfléchissait et des angoisses commençaient à le prendre à la gorge.

_Je n'en ai plus besoin, je n'en veux plus, c'est fini. _

_J'ai été enchaîné à elle, comme j'étais enchaîné à un mur pendant tant de temps. Mais tout, tout cela est fini, n'est-ce pas ? Plus jamais, je n'aurai à… Servir un maître ? Thor me l'a dit, je dois le croire. C'est fini. Mais s'il revenait, si le Seigneur Björn me retrouvait et me réclamait… Non, je n'y retournerai pas ! Plutôt mourir que de retrouver ces mains sur moi sous les draps de son lit… Je… J'ai tout accepté jusqu'à présent, mais c'était mal ce qu'ils faisaient, non ? Pourtant, il suffisait d'obéir, mais la douleur ? Non, je préfère les rires, les sourires, c'est agréable, je me sens bien. Non, je ne retournerai pas là-bas, plus jamais. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…_

Loki sombrait peu à peu dans une profonde dépression et tentait de le cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait. Thor faisait déjà tant pour l'aider, il ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec ses pensées noires.

_Ai-je le droit de parler de moi ? Mais au fond, qui suis-je, que m'est-il arrivé pour être là où je suis aujourd'hui ?Quelle est mon histoire, qui est Loki en fin de compte ?_

Jusqu'au jour où Loki osa demander à Thor, osa demander qui il était réellement.

Thor hésita longtemps, mais sur les conseils de Pepper et Bruce, il ne cacha rien à Loki et répondit à chacune de ses questions, sincèrement, mais sans entrer précisément dans les détails. Secrètement, Thor espérait d'ailleurs que son frère ne lui en demande pas trop, car il connaissait désormais la colère de Loki et la craignait. Il ne voulait plus perdre son frère.

Seul le passé de Loki sur Midgard fut évoqué, mais Thor craignait déjà le jour où il devrait révéler à Loki qu'il était né dans un autre monde…

Pour Loki, imaginer qu'il puisse avoir été un tel ennemi lui semblait juste impossible. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il était capable d'une telle cruauté, lui qui maintenant la connaissait tant car elle était trop souvent tombée sur lui. Comme si deux Loki avaient existé, avec deux vies totalement opposées.

_Qui suis-je ? Qui je souhaite être ?_

Loki s'était alors retiré dans sa chambre et passa le reste de la journée sans accepter de visite, à regarder par la baie vitrée la ville qu'il aurait détruite. Il imaginait les massacres, les morts, la destruction, la cruauté. Tout ce qu'il redoutait désormais le plus avait été déclenché ici, par lui…

Et il pleura doucement…

_Qui suis-je ?_

* * *

Durant ces semaines, Banner et Stark se plongèrent donc dans un travail acharné pour trouver un moyen de retirer le collier du cou de Loki, s'aidant des données du scanner fait précédemment, de Jarvis et même du talisman que leur avait prêté Thor.

Finalement, les deux scientifiques réunirent tout le monde dans le grand salon pour parler de leur hypothèse. Sur le divan, les deux frères attendaient frénétiquement, Loki était assis en tailleur, une couverture le recouvrant car depuis quelques jours il avait de plus en plus souvent froid malgré le chauffage.

Bruce commença : « Loki. Comme tu le sais sans doute, ta santé nous préoccupe. Je pense que ton corps… Craque un peu. Il a supporté pendant bien trop longtemps le stress, les coups, fractures et maltraitance dû à… Ta punition. » Loki trembla légèrement et remonta plus encore la couverture, la calant sur ses épaules. « Néanmoins, Tony et moi avons une idée. »

« Ton collier, » enchaîna Tony, « est le frein qui t'empêche d'atteindre tes véritables pouvoirs de guérison. D'après ce que nous a dit Thor, elle te protège même bien plus que ton corps le fait lui-même. Si nous réussissons à te retirer cette entrave, tu devrais guérir aussi vite que l'éclair… Enfin, très vite quoi. Ta blessure à la tête, tes cicatrices, ton œil, tout, avec de la chance, pourrait guérir sans cela ! »

En entendant ces paroles, Loki ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main sur le collier, le frottant légèrement dessus. Il l'oubliait la plupart du temps, mais désormais il commençait à le déranger et Loki souhaitait maintenant l'enlever plus que jamais.

« Il est impossible de l'enlever mes amis, je connais les pouvoirs de mon… D'Odin. » rétorqua Thor, croisant les bras, dubitatif.

« Ce n'est pas forcément impossible. » Répondit Tony. « En fait, la magie n'est pas qu'une force délivrée par l'esprit, une simple connexion psychique. Jarvis a enregistré des rayons, semblables aux rayons gamma, lors de l'utilisation de Loki de son sceptre. Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails scientifiques sur l'industrie chimique des pouvoirs magiques, mais il y a comme une lumière invisible qui se dégage lorsque la magie entre en jeu. Et si on n'arrive pas à l'isoler ni à la reproduire, Bruce et moi on a réussi à la mettre suffisamment en évidence pour qu'on puisse la détecter via un écran-scanner. Lorsqu'on analyse le collier de Loki, rien n'en ressort, mais pas le talisman qui lui émet constamment des rayons. »

« Et même, » renchérit Bruce, « nous avons pu tester que lorsque le collier de Loki est proche du talisman, il réagit ! Il émet à son tour des rayons. »

« Attendez ! » Intervint Pepper. « Vous avez réussi à voir la magie, mais en quoi cela nous aide ? »

Tony, enthousiaste, répondit : « Ma chère, j'ai mis au point, enfin avec Bruce, un nouveau type de Doppler, qui nous permet maintenant de varier l'énergie de ce rayonnement de magie par oscillations. Il nous a suffi de partir sur la base d'une spectrométrie des rayons gammas pour élaborer cette belle petite machine. Et en le testant sur le talisman, juste un instant, ça marche ! Le fait que le talisman et le collier sont deux éléments qui ont été créés par et qui agissent via votre magie familiale a rendu tout cela possible. »

Si Loki écoutait attentivement, Thor lui ne saisissait pas un mot : « Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas. »

Pepper se tourna vers lui souriante : « On va se servir du talisman pour agir sur le collier de Loki et si on a de la chance et qu'on trouve le bon « dosage », alors il pourrait réagir. Et pourquoi pas… S'ouvrir ! »

Un sourire illumina les yeux de Thor et l'œil droit de Loki, mais vite arrêté par Bruce :

« Attendez avant de crier de victoire. Nous avons réussi certes, mais il nous faudra faire pas mal de tests d'abord. On ne sait pas comment va réagir le collier à cette variation, il pourrait tout aussi se retourner contre Loki, en le brûlant gravement, voire exploser, je ne sais pas, mais on ne veut pas prendre de risque. »

« Au final, » conclut Tony, « on touche le bout, mais patience ! »

« Néanmoins, » s'exclama Thor tout heureux, « c'est une excellente nouvelle et- »

Thor ne put jamais finir sa phrase et à partir de là, tout se passa très vite.

La baie vitrée devant laquelle ils étaient tous assis explosa soudain et Bruce s'écroula à terre, victime d'une fléchette sur le cou. Il était endormi avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Mais Tony eut à peine le temps de le comprendre, qu'une pluie de fléchettes identiques s'abattit dans la pièce. Heureusement, chacun put se réfugier derrière un fauteuil pour s'en protéger et Pepper, qui était à côté de l'ascenseur, s'y réfugia avec l'aide de Jarvis, mais un instant plus tard, le reste des vitres explosa, grâce à des balles réelles cette fois.

« Monsieur, » dit Jarvis, « rupture du périmètre de sécurité. Quatre hélicoptères en approche rapide, avec troupes d'intervention du Shield, et tireurs embusqués sur les toits avoisinants. J'estime leur nombre à soixante et- »

« Jarvis ! » Hurla Tony. « Arme-moi au maximum, je vais me changer dès que possible ! » Malgré les balles qui sifflaient, il réussit à se faufiler vers le bar avec l'espoir d'atteindre la zone de change au plus vite. Il y réussit seulement parce que les balles visaient en réalité Loki, et il se faufila sur la plateforme à quatre pattes. Ce faisant, il pouvait facilement entendre des équipes d'intervention envahir déjà les étages supérieurs et inférieurs. _Pepper !_ Songa-t-il avec effroi. _Le laboratoire !_ Il revêtit son armure au moment où des soldats lui tiraient dessus avec des fléchettes, mais il était déjà protégé. Stark tira sur un maximum d'agents et un hélicoptère tout en quittant l'étage pour descendre aux niveaux inférieurs. Il espérait une chose : que Pepper ait pu se protéger.

Loki était recroquevillé derrière son fauteuil, tentant de garder son souffle, mais Thor ne lui en laissa pas le temps et montra la cuisine ouverte. Avec le bruit que faisaient les balles et les rotors des hélicoptères maintenant devant l'ancienne vitre, Thor dut hurler pour se faire comprendre :

« Loki ! Passe par la cuisine et prend les escaliers. Va-t'en, loin d'ici ! »

Loki le regarda d'un air désespéré et lui saisit la main pour l'encourager à venir aussi.

« Non ! Je reste ici ! Je vais les retarder le temps que tu te mettes à l'abri. Demande à Jarvis de t'aider à quitter la tour et- »

Au même instant, toute une série de membres de troupe d'élite sauta dans le salon par des cordes et repérèrent où se trouvaient chacun. En les voyant, Loki trouva l'énergie de se détacher de sa cachette et se précipita vers la cuisine en longeant le sol autant que possible. Le voyant avancer, Thor se leva alors, menaçant. Mais ce faisant, il reçut à son tour une fléchette dans le bras, qu'il retira aussitôt, de colère. Elle n'eut pas d'effet sur lui. Malheureusement, son marteau était dans sa chambre et il dut se résoudre dans l'immédiat à jeter sur les intrus des meubles et se servit d'un pied de table pour les frapper, en jetant quelques-uns des hommes du haut de la tour. Mais leur nombre ne faisait que croître et ils s'étalaient dans la pièce comme des fourmis. En tentant alors d'appeler son marteau, tendant son bras longuement, les milices en profitèrent pour lui tirer d'autres fléchettes, ce qui interrompit son geste et il se mit au sol pour les éviter. Au même instant, un filet métallique d'une résistance incroyable le cloua au sol. Thor se débattit comme il pouvait contre cette force insensée qu'il n'arrivait pas à briser du premier coup, lorsqu'un cri l'interrompit :

« Thor ! Thor ! Non ! »

Thor leva les yeux vers la cuisine : rattrapé par plusieurs militaires avant d'avoir atteint les escaliers, Loki était maintenant roué de coups de matraques pour l'immobiliser. Il se tortillait pour échapper aux coups et se protégeait la tête du mieux qu'il pouvait, retrouvant d'anciens réflexes, en hurlant sous la douleur pour appeler désespérément son frère. Un membre de la troupe lui attacha alors les deux poignets dans le dos avec des menottes noires et lui mit une corde autour du cou qu'il tenait de ses deux mains pour l'obliger à ne plus bouger. Même maîtrisé ainsi au sol, les coups continuaient à pleuvoir et privé de ses mains, Loki ne pouvait plus se défendre, il ne pouvait que crier de douleur et de détresse. Le sang commença à couler.

En voyant Loki ainsi maltraité sous ses cris, Thor hurla de fureur et dégagea une nouvelle énergie, électrisante, qui fragilisa le filet qui le maintenait. La colère immense qui grandissait en lui permit au dieu de se relever un peu, dans le but de pouvoir enfin faire venir son marteau.

« STOP ! » Hurla une voix. Thor vit à ce moment le directeur Fury, devant son frère, mais surtout, il avait une grande arme à feu qu'il braquait résolument sur la tempe de Loki dont on avait relevé la tête ensanglantée avec la corde pour l'immobiliser. Loki avait son œil ouvert malgré les coups, et regardait Fury avec terreur, peinant à retrouver son souffle.

Mais Thor comprit la menace et s'immobilisa, sous le sourire du directeur :

« On arrête là le combat Thor ! Loki est à nous maintenant. »

Au même moment, le sol près du bar explosa et en sortit Tony dans son armure. Il s'apprêtait à tirer, mais en voyant Fury menacer ainsi Loki, il s'arrêta à son tour et ouvrit son casque.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?! »

Fury sourit d'autant plus et ordonna à ses hommes qui maintenaient Loki de le suivre. Sans ménagement, ils l'obligèrent alors à les suivre en tirant violemment sur le corde et en le traînant au sol, sous la menace de leurs armes cette fois. Gémissant de douleur, Loki tentait tant bien que mal de se mouvoir avec eux, chancelant sur ses jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout prêt de Thor. Puis, Fury se retourna vers Tony :

« La question, Monsieur Stark, est surtout de savoir ce que vous vous faites! Vous croyiez vraiment que vous alliez réussir à me cacher votre cher invité aussi longtemps ? Sachez que votre tour est toujours sous surveillance pour nous, avec les modifications que vous y avez apportées, nous nous devions d'y garder un œil au cas où vous voudriez vous remettre aux armes de guerre. De plus, votre ami Steve est un très mauvais menteur et notre agent Romanoff n'a eu aucun mal à déceler les incohérences de son discours. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! » Cria Thor menaçant, mais toujours cloué au sol à plat ventre. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir ainsi le visage en sang de Loki figé par la peur juste devant le canon de l'arme.

« Mais je veux votre frère évidemment. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, il est une véritable menace ambulante et je compte bien en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cela ! »

« Si vous osez, je vous garantis que vous subirez ma colère et je n'aurai de cesse de vous pourchasser pour vous faire subir le même sort ! Maintenant laissez-le ! » Et Thor se débattit une nouvelle fois pour se relever.

Le voyant ainsi bouger, Fury regarda un de ses hommes qui tenait une arme contenant des fléchettes tranquillisantes. « Finissez-le ! » Ordonna Fury.

N'ayant pas perdu un mot de ce qui avait été dit, Loki comprit malheureusement mal l'ordre de Fury. Pensant que le soldat allait tuer son frère, il prit alors toute la dernière énergie qui lui restait et se libéra soudain de l'emprise des hommes d'élite pour se jeter devant Thor afin de le protéger, en hurlant : « Noon ! » Mais le soldat ne tira jamais, car un bruit sourd se fit entendre et Loki s'écroula au sol, sur le côté, juste devant le visage de Thor qui le regarda étonné. Tout à coup, il vit dans le regard de Loki fixé sur lui, une immense détresse, sa respiration très haletante et aperçut avec effroi un léger filet de sang se mettre à couler de sa bouche. Terrorisé, ne comprenant pas, Thor examina des yeux le haut du corps de son frère et c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit l'horreur de la situation : une longue flèche noire avait transpercé la poitrine de Loki et y était restée figée, au niveau du cœur...

_C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible ! _

« Loki ! NOOON ! » Thor essaya de tendre le bras pour toucher son frère...

Désespérément et douloureusement, Loki tentait vainement de prononcer un mot du bout des lèvres, mais il n'y arrivait pas, le sang envahissant sa bouche.

_Thor !..._

Une larme finit par couler sur la joue de Loki et vint rejoindre la large mare de sang qui s'étendait peu à peu autour de lui…

('*…._…. [_à suivre_] …._...*')

* * *

**Ah! Mon tout premier cliffhanger! Qu'en pensez-vous?  
**

**D'avance, je suis navrée pour toutes les erreurs qui auraient pu être commises dans le texte: j'ai horreur des maths et physique, j'ai fait donc de mon mieux.  
**

**D'avance, je remercie pour votre visite et en particulier les reviews ! **

**Attention: cette fois-ci je dois organiser une belle absence pour un grand voyage, j'ignore donc complètement si j'arrive encore à poster la semaine prochaine avant mon départ mais j'essaierai. De toute façon, je vous tiens au courant. Mais pas d'inquiétude : je reviendrai finir cette histoire quoiqu'il arrive !**

**Chapitre 8 posté le 6 septembre 2013**

**Prochain post chapitre 9 : indéterminée (pour cause départ à l'aventure !) **

**_Où Loki..._**


	9. EDIT 12 septembre 2013

**EDIT du 12.09.2013: **

**Oui, je suis navrée si vous attendiez un nouveau chapitre ce soir comme prévu initialement, mais je suis sur le départ pour une grande aventure et je n'arriverai pas à poster un chapitre 9 finalisé.**

**Mais, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir par review si vous souhaitez connaitre la suite, cela m'encouragera à écrire pendant mon absence! ;)**

**Mais quoiqu'il arrive, je reviendrai finir cette histoire dès que possible, il doit rester 3-4 chapitres avant la fin.**

**Et enfin, pour les fans de Loki, n'oubliez pas de signer au plus vite la pétition "Free Loki", si comme moi vous souhaitez que Marvel lui crée un film ou du moins se rende compte de l'importance de ce personnage pour ses futurs films!**

**A bientôt et tout de bon à vous !**

**/Pyramide\**


End file.
